Deku out worlds journey
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What happen if you get our lovable Hero in training and just throw him to different worlds for no appearance reason? Well, you get this. So let kick back and enjoy how Deku interact with people out of his world and changes lives as he goes. Will he also find romance on his journey? Eh, who knows. IzukuxMassiveharem! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just for fun. So bring suggestion if you want to see how our boy Deku intraction will be like with others charaters from other series.**

 **Want Izuku to play chess with Leluoch for no reason at all? (Code Geas)**

 **Just give the word.**

 **Want Izuku to meet the great Sayianman? (DBZ, DBS)**

 **Sure thing pal.**

 **Izuku meet Twillight Sparkly? (MLP)**

 **HA! I'm down.**

 **Meet a Yandere?**

 **Meet Death? (Bleach, Soul Eater ect.)**

 **I think I may my point by now. So go ahead and leave a suggestion for me! XD**

 **So, let start!**

 **Izuku (Deku) meet...Ruby Rose and Yang Xio Long.(RWBY)**

Izuku had no idea why he had to punch a big black bird in the face, but he did it.

Izuku look around the area and saw he was in the forest.

And it was snowing.

He was pretty sure it wasn't snowing eariler today.

'Okay, let rewind a bit. I was doing a rescues excess with my class. I did my rescues successfully and was about to jump out of the building when the ground gave out on me, but then I was falling to a forest from high in the sky. If it wasn't for that giant bird I had to hit to save myself from getting eaten and splatting on the ground, I would have been dead.' Izuku thought as he look around.

"What should I do? WHY was I brought here?" Izuku said out loud as he started to walk in a random direction to helpfully find a town of some sorts to get directions back to home.

"Was I brought here by teleporting quirk? No. I would have sense some sort of pull if I was. Time and space placement then?" Izuku started to ramble on how he was brought to the forest with theories.

He was cut off from his thoughts as he heard a scream of fear.

He quickly made his way to that scream and saw a blond little girl holding a smaller girl in her arms from the big black wolf.

Izuku move before his mind had finish to process what he was seeing to the wolf.

"Detort smash!" Izuku yell as he active his quirk and punch the wolf on the side of it head, sending it flying.

He landed in front of the girls and look them over. Beside a few scratches, they were find.

He look at the wolf that was getting up again, and notice there was two more, he active the quirk to his middle finger and shot them away before they can regain their bearing, killing them as they each landed on the ground with a loud crack, letting him know he just bust their skulls by making them fly and crashing on their heads.

He sent a silent prayer for forgiveness to the creatures, and look back to the girls. They were staring wide eyes at him, with the blond one with tears in her eyes.

"U-um hi! Are you two okay?" Izuku ask nervously, thankful that his mask was covering his face, he was pretty sure his face was red.

"Wow! You sent those Beowolf's flying with no weapon! That amazing!" The girl with black hair said with stars in her eyes.

"I-it no big deal. I'm hero after all. So I can do something like that easy." Izuku said sheepishly.

"Your a hero? Like in those stories?" The blond one ask in between sniffs.

'Beowolf? Story? If I'm wrong, then I'm not at home. No where near it. I better get more info.' Izuku thought as he made connectio from the girls words.

"Yes. My name is Deku. What yours?" Izuku said with gentle smile that calm down the blond girl.

"M-my name is Yang Xio Long." Yang said as she wipe the tears from her face.

"And I'm Ruby Rose. Her sister Mr Deku." Ruby said with a shiver.

Izuku realize these girls must be cool, he will have to wait to get info later, these girls need to get somewhere warm.

"Come on. Let me take you home." Izuku said kindly as he held out his hands to the girls, which they took with a smile smile.

He held them to his chest and active his quirk, making his body started to gain a electricity energy around his body, making the girls look at him in awe.

"So which direction is your home?" Izuku ask.

"Is that way." Yang said quietly.

Izuku rose a brow in confusion, but didn't question it for now. He will know later.

He jump from tress to tress with with great, but safe, speed that made the girls scream in shock enjoyment.

He mentally chuckle at their reaction.

He kept going to he found the house that Yang pointed at and landed in front of the yard, just as a dusty man was rushing out of the door.

He stare wide eyes at Izuku landing, but narrow as he saw the girls in his arms.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby and Yang cried out happily as they got out of Izuku arms and ran to Qrow. He hug them close to them, whsipering their were okay now and stare at Izuku with a sharp eyes.

"Who are you?" Qrow demanded with a low growl.

Before Izuku could say anything, Yang spoke up.

"Please don't be mad at Mr Deku! He save us from the Beowolf after I snuck me and Ruby out! I'm sorry!" Yang said with tears in her eyes.

Qrow eyes widen in shock and gave a low growl.

'Fucking Tai. I will have to talk to him later about this.' Qrow thought with anger at a certain blond who was suppose to be watching them.

"Please don't be mad at Mr Deku! He a hero!" Ruby beg.

Izuku was touch by her words.

'She call me a hero!' Izuku said mentally.

He almost burst into tears at that statement, but he had to hold it in. He can't cry in front of civilize.

"I just happen to be passing by chance. I'm just glad I was able to save them in time." Izuku said with a sigh.

"You should have seen it. He punch a Grimm while shouting 'Detroit smash' and then flick his fingers, making them fly away!" Ruby gush happily.

"Did he now." Qrow said as he narrow his stare at the young man.,

'Why does he have such dangerous power? And how did we never heard of him before?' Qrow thought with grimace.

"Yeah! He also a hero! Like in those comics books we find." Yang added.

"A hero. Not a Huntsmen?" Qrow ask Izuku.

'So Huntsment are the Hero's here. I guess this and his reaction is prove that I'm not home anymore.' Izuku thought as he process every word.

"Yes." Izuku said with a nod.

"I see. That example why you have a dumb mask." Qrow said with a chuckle.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang and Ruby pouted, but Izuku just sweatdrop.

'Why do people keep saying that?' Izuku wonder.

"Yes. I rather not have my face know if I can help it." Izuku said as he rub the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

Before Qrow could ask any questions to get more info, he saw that the teen body was disseapering from his foot to his legs.

Izuku look down as he saw their horror expression and yelp in shock.

"I'm telerpoting again!" Izuku said.

He had no idea why he thought he was teleporting, but he assume this is how he did it the first time.

"WAit! I wanted to know how to be hero from you?" Ruby cry out to Izuku, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah! I want to know how to get strong like you?!" Yang cried out as she grab his other hand.

Izuku felt heart broken at their expression, but he had to go.

But he can leave a few words for them.

"Ruby Rose. To be a heor, you need to work twice as hard as anyone and be willing to throw down everything you have to save someone. To be willing to smile even at the darkess time, cause a true hero will always find a way to win and save lifes." Izuku said as he patted Ruby head.

"Yang Xio Long. The same gopes to you as well, but remeber to look after those close to your heart. That where your streaght will come from. So when it come to fight, just clench your teeth, clench your butttucks, and scream at the top of your lungs, 'SMASH." Izuku said as he patted her head as well.

"And when you reach your limits, but still need to fight, then go further beyond! PLUS ULTRA!" Izuku said as he felt his body was close to teleporting.

"I will Mr Deku! And next we meet, you will see how much of a hero I can be!" Ruby said as she wipe her tears and smile, already taking his words to heart.

"Yeah. And I will be so strong, you will need ME to save YOU next time." Yang said as she wipe her eyes, a fire in her eyes.

Izuku smile warmly to the girls.

"I look forward to it. Remember, go beyond..." Izuku said.

"PLUS ULTRA!" Ruby and Yang shouted with smile in there faces.

"I couldn't have said better myself." Izuku said as he fadded from existed.

"Thank you Mr Deku! Thank you for saving us!" Yang call out.

"Yeah! Bye bye Mr Deku!" Ruby added.

Qrow just sigh and smile.

'The kid, I have a feeling he won't be a enemy anytime soon. If I don't know any better, he will come back one day. But I will have to make sure these girls don't get into any more trouble til then.' Qrow thought with a sigh.

(With Izuku)

Izuku feel his body going through some vortex.

"What going on!?" Izuku said in suprise.

He saw a light shining brightly ahead of him and brace for impact.

 **And done!**

 **I hope you enjoy this as much I made it. I hope you drop off suggestion and idea's on who he will meet.**

 **We got ALL of fiction and TV shows at our finger tips.**

 **Just name who and from where and I will see what I can do.**

 **Also, ships.**

 **IzukuxMassiveharem for shits and giggles.**

 **Other ships will be later establish if I need to or feel like it.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so suprise that so MANY of you want Izuku to show up to Highschool DXD world. I'm ashame to admite I haven't seen it before and only know at least a few random episodes. So, I may have to either read the manga or watch the anime in one sitting to get the chapter right. But til then, Highschool DxD will have to wait to a later date.**

 **So, without further and do, let get back to this!**

 **And the first harem girl! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT TIME YOU PEASENTS! (I had too much sugar this morning. I'm sorry.)**

 **Izuku (Deku) meet... Tohru (Miss kobayashi dragon maid)**

Izuku open his eyes to see he was once again in a forest. But it different. He could see lights in the distnace, but barley.

"Where am I now. I doubt I'm home since something tell me my luck wouldn't be so kind." Izuku said as he started to walk around.

After a while, Izuku took off his mask and wipe his brow. He been training, fought and took the girls home before being taken here. So he was a little exhaust after non-stop action.

He look toward the sky and smile.

"At least the night sky look lovely here." Izuku said as he heard a loud grunt of pain.

He snap to attention and look around, searching for the voice or present of the person in pain.

He close his eyes to focused his hearing.

After a while, he heard a small whimper of pain and snap his eyes open.

He active Full Cowl and rush toward the sound.

He stop and stare in shock at what he saw.

A dragon with a sword in it.

"Are you okay!?" Izuku ask, his worry overwriting his common sense to stay away from the dragon.

The dragon stare at him in surprise, not noticing his present till he scream.

"Wait, that was a dumb question. Umm, do you need help removing the sword?" Izuku ask.

"Who are you human? And how dare you think I need your help!" The dragon 'said'.

"W-what!? You can talk?!" Izuku said in surprise, not expecting it to talk, or sound slightly fenime too.

"Of course I can talk you fool!" The dragon said angrily.

"AAHH, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Izuku said as he began to bow a hundreds time a seconds.

The dragon simple made a 'tch' sound and glare.

"It fine. It not like I could anything since I will be dying soon." The dragon said with a huff as it lay down, grunting slightly in, which made Izuku stop apologizing and stare at the dragon and then the sword.

"It the sword right? It causing you pain." Izuku ask.

"What does it matter to you?" The dragon ask with growl.

"What does it matter to me? IT MATTERS TO ME CAUSE YOUR IN PAIN!" Izuku said as he made his way to the dragon side and started climbing it to the sword.

"H-hey?! If a normal human touch a god weapon, it can destroy your mind. Plus, it weights a ton!" The dragon said in surprise by Izuku sudden personality change.

"Well, then it a good thing I'm not a normal human! Plus, it in a hero nature to put their life's on the line to save EVERYONE, even if it is ONE." Izuku said as he made his way to the sword and active his Full Cowl.

The dragon was suprise by this passion this one human have that it render them speechless.

"So don't worry! I'm here to save you! Full Cowl 100% power output!" Izuku said as he grab the sword and started to lift it up with ease.

He then toss it to the sky, making it soar to the heavens.

"And it gone!" Izuku said happily, glad his bones were able to handle that much without breaking, though he can feel his bones shaking a little from the pressure and power he put in it.

'He actually remove the sword with so much ease. And more importantly, he didn't suffer any backlash to his mind for touching it. WHAT is he?' The dragon though in surprise awe.

"There! The sword is gone! Now your free and can heal yourself right?" Izuku said with a sheepish smile as he jump off the dragon back and ran toward the front.

"Y-yes. I can. It will take a few minetues, but it can be done." The dragon said.

"Good. I'm happy to be of help." Izuku said with a smile as he drop down to the ground in exhaustion.

The dragon stare Izuku for awhile, then a some sort of cirlse appear in front of it and the dragon body started to glow.

Izuku jump a little in surpise by the sudden movement, but was further shock as he saw the dragon body was shrinking down.

After the glow was gone, Izuku saw a woman with long blonde hair with flaming pink tips and red-orange eyes with dilated pupils.

Izuku was in awe, til he realize the only thing keeping him from seeing her bare was a cloak.

His face turn redder then a tomato and look away.

"U-u-u-uh, p-p-please p-put c-c-c-c-c-loths on!" Izuku said with a stuuter.

The dragon lady simple frown and look at herself. She didn't think her skin was bad. Could it be that humans didn't like to be naked at times?

"I don't understand? Is somthing the matter with how I look?" the dragon lady ask.

"U-uh, Humans don't usally walk around naked. There multpy reason, but MY reason is because I think it immoral." Izuku example, not looking still.

"I see. Umm, is there any cloths I can look at? I can make my own if I know how one look like." The dragon lady ask.

Izuku simple nodded and took out his phone and pull out a picture on top of his gallery and show it to the dragon lady, without looking at it.

The dragon lady study it and then nodded, her body glowing once more and now cloths was on her body.

"You can look now human." The dragon lady said as patted herself.

Izuku turn around and saw the dragon lady was in a maid outfit! Izuku eyes widen in shock and look at his phone and facepalm.

He forgot Mineta sent him maids pics once he found out Izuku was interest in maids cosplay since Mina worn one after playing a game and lost.

Neko maids to more accurate, but he didn't want to dig his grave further and embarrass Mina too, so he stay quiet.

(So, he was now into Neko maids thanks to Mina? Yeah, it seem right.)

Anyway, he kept his mouth shut in favor to ask a question.

"So, I never caught your name?" Izuku ask with a small smile.

"I'm Tohru. I'm a dragon as you already know." The now name Tohru said with a nod.

"I see. I'm Izuku Midoriya. I'm also know as Deku to some." Izuku said with a sheepish smile.

"I see. It nice to meet you Izuku. But I have to know, why did you help me? I'm a dragon, enemies to humans." Tohru ask.

"You look like you needed help and in pain. I couldn't ingore someone in need like that! Dragon or no dragon! I wouldn't be able to call myself a hero if I did." Izuku said with a sheepish smile.

Tohru rose a eyebrow at the hero bit, but Izuku spoke first.

"Are you still in pain? I know your a dragon, and may have a healing ability that now human have, but I want to make sure your okay." Izuku ask, his eyes fill with worry, making Tohru blush a little.

"I-'m fine. It mostly heal. So i will be fine in a few seconds." Tohru said with a small smile.

"I'm glade." Izuku said as he lay down on the ground, noticing the stars were shining brightly.

"Man. I may be traveling across worlds, but the stars are still the same." Izuku said.

"Traveling between worlds?" Tohru ask.

Izuku gulp. He forgot to keep that to himself. Since he feel scare he can mess everything up with that info, but too late.

"Uh yeah. I've come from a different world. I have no idea why, but it seem something is just taking me to randoms places at will. It may be a long time before I get home." Izuku example quietly.

'I wonder f anyone notice I'm gone yet?' Izuku loosely wonder.

"I see. If you want, I can travel with you?" Tohru offer shyly.

"Huh?" Izuku said in suprise.

"I'm no stranger to dimsions traveling since I can open portals. But if you are traveling by some out worldly force, I can follow." Tohru example.

"I see. But what about your home?" Izuku ask.

"I-i want to learn from you. I was raise to hate humans, thinking they are all evil. But you change that. And, if I maybe so bull, I think I gain feelings for you." Tohru said honstely.

Izuku face turn redder then he had ever did before.

'Did a GIRL confess their feelings to me?!' Izuku mind wrile in shock.

"I-I-I see! Well, I can say no to that honest face!" Izuku said quickly, his face red.

"Really!? Yes! I promise you won't be alone! I will follow you to all these worlds!" Tohru said happily.

Izuku just nodded and lay back down.

He really DO need rest now. He felt a pressure on his side and took a glance and saw Tohru laying on his sides.

'I feel like this adventure will get weirder.' Izuku thought with a sigh as he close his eyes. He then drifted to sleep.

Tohru was taken in Izuku smell, smiling as she hug him closer.

'Never thought a human will steal my heart. I wonder how long it will be before he mine?' Tohru thought with a small giggle and then drifted to sleep as well.

 **And done.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was hard to think up a story for this one, but I love how it turn out.**

 **I hope you all review and leave a suggestion for what can be next. I love idea's and I want to do as many as I can.**

 **So til next time! Stay safe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here another chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one. I had trouble of who I should next, so I decided to wing it.**

 **Also, this meeting is slightly AU. For reasons. Anyway, here the list for the children to clear up a few things.**

 **Severa father is Libra.**

 **Owain father is Vaike.**

 **Kjelle father is Chrom (Yes. Yes I did.)**

 **Brady father is Gaius.**

 **Cynthia father is Henry. (HA!)**

 **Inigo father is Virion.**

 **Gerome father is Stahl.**

 **Yarne father is Frederick.**

 **Noire father is Donnel(Best dad)**

 **Laurent father is Ricken.**

 **Nah father is (Robin/Avatar)**

 **Now we got that out of the way. Let get started.**

 **Izuku(Deku) meet... Lucina (Fire Emblem)**

Izuku woke up to sounds of battle.

He look around with a worry expression.

He saw he was in castle that had been damage greatly. He saw old dead bodies litter the ground, making him shiver at how rotten they were and noted how warm it was despite it being night outside.

He also saw that Tohru wasn't here, but he felt she was safe.

But he have more pressing matters to get too.

Like the group of weapons welding teenagers fighting off an army of dead looking soldiers for one.

'Wait what?' Izuku thought to himself as he stare at the group using swords, spears and a dragon fighting zombies with weapons.

'Now I know my life is weird.' Izuku thought with a sweatdrop, but his widen in horror at one of the teens was cut and had to be pull back.

"They need help now!' Izuku thought as he pull his mask over his face and focus his Fowl Cowl and jump toward them.

(With group)

"Severa!" Lucina shouted in worry for her friend.

"Jeez this is bad! We are lpsing ground! We won't be able to get to the time gates if this keep up!" Inigo said with a worry frown as he kick a Risen away.

Nah turn back to her normal form and look around, trying to find anyway to adavance their group and tip the scales to their favor.

"We need a miracle." Lucina said with fear in her eyes as she saw how many Risen were slowing overwhelming them, but her grip never losing on her sword, refusing to surrounded.

'We can't back out now! We have to keep going!" Owain shouted as he slice a Risen that got too close.

"And we can't escape with the Risen coming from the entrance." Severa said with a pant as she was getting heal.

"We need help!" Noire shouted shakily as the Risen were started to close on them.

Lucina ready herself for impact.

'Sorry father. We fail you all.' Lucina thought as the Risen were about to strike.

But then a miracle happen.

A green miracle.

"SMASH!" A voice rang out as a HUGE gush of wind blow big amount of Risen away like they were a blade of grass caught in a storm.

The group were in shock as they saw a person landed in front of them and got into a fighting stance, speaking as he did so.

"Don't worry." The figure said calmly as the Risen charge at him.

"Why?" The figure said as he pull his fist back.

"Cause I'm here!" The figure finish as he let his fist fly, making another gush of wind blowing away a bigger amount of Risen to oblivion.

The group were at awe at the power and felt their fears melt away thanks to the present of warrior in front of them.

"Stay back. I'll thin out the numbers and you all attack afterwards." The figure said as his body began to cover in sparks of power.

Before anyone could stop him, he shot straight forward with speed that surpasses the fastest Pegasus and was punching them with power making them pop and/or vanish to nothing after they were defeated.

They were in awe at the display of their savior power, but then snap out of it as they notice a few Risen were ignoring them and went for him from behind.

"We must provide support to our new ally! Onward to victory my friends!" Lucina said as she charge into the fray to help their new ally.

The group gave out a battle cry as they charge in as well.

Thanks to their new found fighting sprite and ally, they clear out the Risen within seconds.

"Thank you for your aide mask one. Without you, we would have fallen before we reach our goal." Lucina said to the mask man in front of her as the others were scouting around for enemies.

"It no problem. I'm just glad I was brought here by some sort of force to help." The mask man said.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Lucina ask with a curious expression, but her eyes held caution.

"My hero name is Deku. But I'm also call Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said as he remove his mask, showing his face.

Izuku knew he need to show his face, with Lucina eyes holding cautions in her eyes at his mask. So he knew he needed to show his face to gain her trust.

Lucina had to fight off a blush as she stare at the handsome face of their ally.

"Hero!?" Two voice call out exictly.

Owain and Cynthia ran straight up to Izuku with excited expression and stars in their eyes.

"Did you say hero?!" Owain ask, exictment leaking from his voice.

"Um, yes?" Izuku ask more then said.

"We are trying to be hero's ourselves! Can you tell us how to be hero's too!? Please!?" Cynthia ask with bow.

Izuku blink a few time.

'Is that how I was when I was training with All Might?' Izuku ask himself.

"Umm, sure. I think I can do that. But first, I need to know what going on? Like I said before, I was brought here by some force to help. So I have no idea what going on." Izuku said with a sheepish smile.

"I see. If you have no idea what going on, then your from a different world." Laruent said as the group came back and over heard Izuku statement.

"Yes. If you could tell me what going on, I can help." Izuku said with a calm expression.

"I don't see why not. It would be more effection to have you as an ally if we tell you." Nah said with a thinking expression.

"Ever the strategist huh?" Severa said with a giggle as she held remove her bandages now that it was heal.

"Someone need to keep you all alive somehow." Nah said with a small smile.

"Anyway, let me fill you in what going on." Lucina said as gesture for Izuku to sit down.

(Later)

"I see. That a sad story. To be place such burden, but I can understand the burden of having to with hold a symbol of hope. But it look like you had to from the start without aid. I can respect that." Izuku said with a neutral expression.

"I thank you for your kind words, but I'm doing what I can to make a better future." Lucina said.

"I know. But, if this plain of yours work, I think you can save everyone. I'm willing to help." Izuku said with fire in his eyes that made the group flinch in awe.

"I-i thank you. I hate to ask you to help us when you don't belong in this world." Lucina said with a slight blush.

"Don't worry about it. My mentor always said a hero have a bad habit of sticking their noise where they don't belong to help others." Izuku said with a bright smile.

Owain and Cynthia made note of that for future reference.

"Really, you speak of your mentor as though he your father. He seem much more then someone you look up too." Severa said with a amuse expression.

Izuku blush in embarrassment.

"I-It not l-l-like that! H-he was the only p-p-person to believe I can b-be a h-h-hero. I o-o-own so much t-t-to him! H-he also t-the c-closed thing I-I have t-t-to a f-father -a-after m-my d-d-dad death." Izuku stutter before smacking his hands to his mouth, his face red.

The group look at him with a surprise expression.

"I see. So this mentor is like your father. I can respect that." Brandy said with a good nature chuckle.

"I'm a little jealous if I'm honest." Nah said with a sigh.

"Sorry." Izuku said with sheepish expression.

:If anyone should apologize, it Severa. She made you unconformable and assume how your relationship with your mentor is like." Kjelle said with a facepalm.

"How am I the bad guy!?" Severa demanded.

Everyone gave her a 'Really' look, making her cough.

"S-sorry. I was out of line to suggest such thing." Severa said with her eyes down, not meeting his eyes.

"It okay. I over reacted." Izuku said with a nervous smile.

"A-ah." Severa said in response.

The two had an awkward air around them.

Lucina cough to clear the air.

"How about we discuss the plain? I feel we need to start soon as we don't have enough time." Lucina said with her expression trying to hold her laughter in.

"I agree with that!" Izuku and Severa said at once.

"Okay, let plain." Nah said.

(Later)

Izuku was readying himself for his part.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I know you said be willing to help, but I can't help but feel like I'm using you." Lucina said with her hand trembling.

Izuku took hold of her hand and smile.

"I know it hard to relays on others. But, I CHOOSE to help you. So trust in me and I will do my part with everything I have." Izuku said with a cheerful smile.

Lucina blush at Izuku smile.

"I-I see. I will be put my hope in you to not only help us, but to survive this as well." Lucina said with a small smile.

"Of course. You know what, here." Izuku said as he gave Lucina a ring.

Lucina face turn red, but she was confuse on why he gave her a ring.

"This was my father ring. It was his last give he gave me before he dies and told me to give this to a girl I trust. So hold to that, and we will meet again." Izuku said with condiefent smile.

"I-I see. I will hold this til we meet again. But til then, please be safe and may Naga be on your side." Lucina said with smile.

"I will. Now go. It time for me to my part." Izuku said as he turn around, put his mouth piece on and reach for his mask, but stop as he felt a pair of lips on his cheek and his face turn red.

"For luck." Lucina said as she turn and left.

Izuku didn't notice, but Lucina face was redder then his oen face.

'WHY DID I DO THAT!? NOW HE WILL THINK I'M WEIRD!' Lucina thought with a scream.

'A GIRL KISS ME! THAT NEVER HAPPEN BEFORE! IS THAT GOOD! IS THAT A SIGH OF FRIENDSHIP! A SIGH OF ROMACTIC!?" Izuku scream in his own head. But he shook it off for later and put on his mask.

"Better make this kiss worth it." Izuku said to himself.

He lunch himself to the xatle and broke down the wall.

"I'm here to end you Grima!" Izuku shouted as he started to fight the Risen and running away from the gates.

Lucina and her group started to sneak into the castle thanks to Izuku.

Izuku kept fighting the army, but he was slowly being over taken by the Risen army, but he saw a glow in the distance and smile.

'I did my part. I hope you and your friends save your home Lucina.' Izuku thought as he kick a Risen away.

"IZUKU!" A familiar voice call out as a laser appear killing a good chuck of the Risen.

"Hey Tohru. I wonder where you went." Izuku said with a nervousness in his voice.

"Do you know how hard it is tracking your enegry!?" Tohru said with a pout.

"Sorry. But it was out of my control!" Izuku said, his legs started to fade.

"And your being transfer again. But this time, I will be able to follow easier this time!" Tohru said with her cross, her expression smug.

'That good. But that smile make me nearvous for some reason.' Izuku thought with a sheepish smile.

"That good. I don't want to be sepreat from you again." Izuku said as he started to fade fully.

"Oh you. I want to stay by your side foverever and we will have ten children!" Tohru said with stars in her eyes.

"Wait wha-!?" Izuku started, but his body had fadded as he was transfer to the vortex again.

"W-Wait for me!" Tohru said as she open an portal and follow after Izuku.

 **And that it!**

 **I hope you enjoy this and have a goodnight.**

 **Now I'm off to bed for work. Goodnight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here another one. I was planing to put this out for Christmas, but work.**

 **So, Merry (Late) Christmas and Happy new year!**

 **Also, I condersier every players games AU. So this charater is one of few that was left behind in her respected world. So just roll with it.**

 **Izuku (Deku) meet... Jeanne d'Arc (Alter/Santa Lily?)(Fate/Order)**

Landed on the ground of some...void?

He look around and saw nothing.

"Where am I?"

He shot his head toward a sound of a portal opening and saw Tohru coming out of it.

"Ha! I manage to keep up this time!" Tohru said with a prideful smile.

"I'm happy we manage to stay with each other. I would have been worry if we got separated." Izuku said with a small and gentle smile.

Tohru blush lightly at Izuku smile.

She never knew seeing someone smile could make them beautiful in her eyes.

And here she is being proven wrong.

So she just smile and made a smug expression to show how good she is to her future mate.

"Hehe, something like following a human across worlds is a simple task for a dragon like me!" Tohru said, showing off her pride.

"Hehe, I guess your right. But still, I'm happy to know can be together still. I was worry I may never see you again." Izuku said with a sheepish smile.

Tohru blush a deep red at how honest Izuku was.

'He too amazing. Not like those others humans. What make him so honest and pure?' Tohru thought as she look at Izuku closely.

They were about to speak up again, but a small sob was heard.

Izuku and Tohru look around as they realize it was a child sob.

Tohru manage to located the source of the noise and wave Izuku to get his attention.

"It coming over that direction!" Tohru shouted as she pointed where she heard the sobs from.

Izuku shot right past her, making a gust of wind as he did so.

'...He fast.' Tohru thought in awe. But she follow after Izuku to make sure the child was okay.

Izuku stop as he saw a little girl rubbing her eyes as little sobs escape her mouth.

Izuku didn't know how to appaorch this, so he decided to take a page out of All Might book and go with a approach that should make her smile.

"I have arrive!" Izuku shouted, making the girl jump in suprise at the sudden noise toward Izuku direction.

"By walking in like a normal person!" Izuku finish happily, having on his best smile he could muster and stroll toward the child casually.

But the universe decided to mess with him and he trip and land on his face.

"OUCH!" Izuku shouted as he clunch his noise in pain.

The child stare for a moment, before giggling, then burst out laughing at Izuku fail entrance.

Tohru saw all of this and was having a hard time holding in her own laughter.

'Not what I was aiming for, but this can work.' Izuku thought as he saw the child wasn't crying anymore.

Izuku got up and dust himself off and walk toward the child.

"Hey. I'm Izuku Midoriya. What your name?" Izuku ask kindly as he sat down next to the girl.

Tohru stay back to see how this play out. But she admit the little girl was cute.

"...My name is Jeanne d'Arc Santa Lily." The girls said after a while.

"Huh. What a loevely name. So tell me, why are you here? Are you lost?" Izuku ask kindly.

"No. I was suppose to be summon as an event. I'm new to this world. I was created to start a new warrior. But I was left behind from the one who was suppose to summon me." Lily said, not looking Izuku face.

"I see. I'm sure they will summon you soon! Don't worry!" Izuku said, trying to be optimize for her. But she pull her legs to her chest.

"They can't anymore. There was a time limit to summon me. This was my ONLY chance to be summon and they didn't. Now I'm stuck here for ever." Lily said with a quivering voice.

"H-hey! Don't cry! I'm sure you will be summon! You just need to hold hope." Izuku said kindly.

"It won't happen! I'm going to be trap here forever and be alone!" Lily said angrily as try to hold in her sobs.

Izuku flinch at the little girl tone, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet.

He made a thinking posture and started to mutter to himself, thinking up idea's that could help the little girl.

Lily and Tohru just rose an eyebrow at how fast Izuku was muttering to himself.

'Does he do that often?' They thought with a sweatdrop.

'He look cute though while he does that.' Tohru thought as she stare at Izuku face.

"Erika! Just come with us!" Izuku said as he suddenly had an idea.

"C-come with you?" Lily ask in suprise by the sudden outburst.

"Yes. You don't want to be here alone and you get to see more worlds! I promise to take care of you and Tohru could procect you in case I can't!" Izuku said happily.

"I can defend myself! I know how to use a spear like the best of them!" Lily pouted in response.

"A-ah, sorry. I didn't know." Izuku said sheepishly.

"But still, not a bad offer if I do say so myself." Izuku said as he gave Lily a bright smile.

Lily couldn't disagree. It would be better to go with Izuku and his friend to see more worlds. It beat staying in a void knowing she will never be summon.

Plus, Izuku look kind enough to be trusted.

She decided.

"Yes. I would like to travel with you." Lily said with a nod, smiling as she found new purpose in life.

"Great! I hop we can become great friends Lily!" Izuku said happily as he got from the floor and held his hand out for Lily to grab.

"I hope so too...Master." Lily said softly.

"What was that last bit?" Izuku ask with a slight head tilt.

"Nothing." Lily answer.

"Izuku!" Tohru said as she made her presence know now.

"Y-yes Tohru?" Izuku said as he totally forgot she was here also.

"Did you just decided to bring a child with us without my consolt!?" Tohru ask with a pout.

"A-ah! I'm sorry!" Izuku said, feeling bad at his own lack of care for his companion.

"I mean, it too early in our relationship to adopt a child of our own! I mean, I'm not mentally pearper for this! I didn't read up on proper child care methods! I didn't even got her a give for joining the family!" Tohru said while biting her nail in frustration.

"...Huh?" Izuku and Lily said as the smae time, their expression blank at the dragon maid.

"Ah! How will father react to me having a child with someone I just mean a day ago! I mean, he MAY accept Lily as a granddaughtewr! But he hates humans! Oh, why must you make this harder for me!?" Tohru said as she frail her arms around.

"W-what!?" Izuku said in shock as his cheecks turn red.

"S-so I was adopted? I-i didn't realize that." Lily said in suprise.

"W-w-w-wait! N-n-no, it not l-l-like that!" Izuku try to say, but his words were drown out by Lily muttering to herslf and Tohru talking loudly to herslf about how she was going to care for her new 'child'.

Lily stop muttering and stare at Izuku with her cheeks slightly red and mutter a word out.

"Papa?" Lily said to Izuku.

Izuku felt his heart stop.

He felt his system shut down and his head was fill with unexampled glee at the word and how cute she look while she said.

He hug Lily in tight.

"Yes! I'm papa now!" Izuku said happily.

(Somewhere at back in BNHA world)

A certain green hair mother shot up from her couch she was napping on as she felt like crying in joy for some reason.

'I just felt like my son just gave me a greatest gift and he not even here.' Inko thought as she stare into space with a joyuos expression.

(Back with at the dorms)

Bakugou felt the sudden urge to punch a certain missing green hair student in the face.

'What the fuck did you do Deku!?' Bakugou shouted in his head as he look around the campus for the idiot that disseaper without a trace.

(Back with Izuku)

Izuku and Tohru manage to calm down from their emotional moment and decided to get back on track.

"So will you be my mama?" Lily ask Tohru with a head tilt.

"Yes. I will be! Ah, I have a daughter now! I know this will be hard work to raise her, but I will do my best!" Tohru said happily as she gently hug Lily close to her and rub her cheeks against Lily.

She was still a dragon, so she need to be careful with her hugs if she doesn't want to hurt her new 'daughter'.

"A-anyway, we have a few moments before we need to move out. So what do you want to do?" Izuku said as he was waiting for himself to be transported to another world.

"Can we celebrate Christmas Papa? I wasn't able too since I wasn't summon on time for it." Lily ask, already getting into calling Izuku papa.

"Hmm, I don't see why not. I do have some left overs cookies my mom made for me. I haven't ate those yet and they are still fresh. Will that be enough." Izuku said with a nod.

But mentally, he was jumping with joy at the words papa.

"Cookie! I want some too!" Tohru said excite at the though of eating cookies from her future mother in law.

"I want some." Lily said shyly.

Izuku nodded as he open a little pocket that holds things.

He pull out a bag of cookies and gave them each some.

"Merry Christmas you two." Izuku said happily.

"Merry Christmas!" Tohru and Lily said back happily as they began to eat their cookies.

'So, where are we going to next?' Izuku wonder to himself as he ate the cookies.

 **And that it. I know it wasn't much, but I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **And for why I'm calling little Jeanne 'Lily' beside her name, I'm thinking on having Izuku meet Jeanne in the future if I feel like it could work.**

 **Anyway, have a good night and don't forget to suggest your own idea's on where Izuku should go next and who he should meet.**

 **Also a certain girl if you want to suggest someone in the harem.**

 **Heck the sky is the limit for this! So as long we keep it simple and stay with the story of others series to a good extend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This a new chapter I'm making for no reason.**

 **This will be an intreseting one to me, for I never seen Akame ga kill.**

 **And I'm not planing to since it doesn't catch my interest.**

 **But, Esdeath is someone I heard of and decided to research as much as I can for this chapter and I must say, HOLY SHIT!**

 **HOW CAN PEOPLE LIKE HER!? SHE BATSHIT INSANE AND SHE KNOWS IT!**

 **Screw not being overwhelm by that Insane power bullshit, she was already insane!**

 **Now that out of my system, I hope I was able to make this chapter someone good for you all.**

 **But remember, I haven't seen it and not planing too. But I did some research.**

 **Also, this is Izuku post speical moves and post Bakugo fight. So Izuku will only have 5% of his power for now.**

 **Yes. For now.**

 **Izuku(Deku) VS...Esdeath(Akame ga kill) (?/?)**

Izuku landed on snow and sigh, wondering what he will deal with next as he look around.

Izuku had to hold in his vomit as he saw corpses of people that were no doubt torture.

He look around and saw a few people were running for their lives and some soldiers just chasing them like it sport.

Izuku growl, active his quirk and launch himself after them.

As the soldier was about to kill a young man, he was kick in the face.

"If you want to hurt them, then you got to deal with me." Izuku said, his eyes holding fire of rage and determination.

"Who are you?" One of the soldiers demanded.

"Deku. And you are going to be wishing you didn't meet me." Izuku said as he active his Fowl Cowl.

(Someone where else)

"Isn't any worthy opponents." A lady said after she kill the so call 'hero of north' with a swift kick.

She was tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots.

And her name was Esdeath.

"G-general!" A scout call out as he rush toward the lady.

"What is it?" Esdeath said with a bore expression.

"Group A and B were just kill and the remaining civilization had manage to escape!" The scouted reported.

Esdeath eyes narrow at this.

"How?" She ask calmly.

"They were kill by some kid name 'Deku' madam, an he is currently fighting his way through the others. I was sent to inform you." The scout example quickly.

"Deku? Doesn't that mean useless?" Esdeath muse to herself. She turn toward the soldier and gave him a chilling smile.

"Take me to him. I want to see how powerful he truly is." Esdeath order calmly.

'I doubt with a name like that he could do much, but he is interesting to beat some of my soldiers like that.' Esdeath muse to herself.

(A few minutes later)

Esdeath had to blink a few time at what she was seeing.

She just saw a short kid just finish his remaining enemy with a flick of a finger, that made a shockwave mind you, launch them away.

"Hmm, I maybe found someone to amuse me for a while." Esdeath said happily as she started to make her way to the young man.

"Are you sure? We can handle him ourselves to save you the inconvenience ma'dam." The biggest solider offer.

"There no need. I will deal with him personally. Just stay back and don't interfere. That an order." Esdeath said with a calm smile as she just kept walking.

"Understood." The soldier said with a nod.

(With Izuku)

"Oh man. I didn't mean to kill them. I just use 4% of One For All." Izuku mumble to himself.

He shot his stare to the side as he felt a killer intent directed at _him._

'I haven't felt something like this since Stain. It not as as strong as his, but it dangerous.' Izuku thought to himself with a sweat going down his face with his mask absorbing it.

"Hmm, so you did sense me. That means your not as green as you look." A woman said from the mist as she step out of it.

"...I sure hope that not a pun on my suit color." Izuku said with a sweatdrop.

"Who to say. But I must say, you shown power I haven't seen outside of my group. So tell me, who are you?" Esdeath ask with a pleasant smile.

Izuku eyes narrow at the smile.

That a smile of a killer.

A _dangerous k_ iller.

"My name is Deku. Are you the one who was behind this massacre?" Izuku demanded, his hands shaking in both fear and rage.

"Hmm, oh you mean all these weaklings? Yeah that was me. To tell the truth, they weren't much. I mean, even there so call 'hero' was so easy to break. Even easier to kill with a quick kick to the skull." Esdeath said casually.

'He doesn't know what happen here, and he already took out more then these weaklings did. He is strong.' Esdeath thought, getting giddy at the thought of someone strong fighting her.

"Why?" Izuku demanded.

"Why? They were weak. I was strong. That all there to it." Esdeath said easily as she started to draw her sword.

"Your saying you simply kill all these innocents people cause your strong?!" Izuku said in shock horror.

"Yes. After all, only the strong live and weak dies. That how the world work. I mean you should know, your pretty strong and kill my soldiers. Which I'm pretty mad about mind you." Esdeath said got into a stance.

"I will not lie. I try to not kill them. But I couldn't hold back enough. But that doesn't matter. I can't let you walk away. I need to put you down here or else more lives will suffer. So, as a hero, I WILL stop you." Izuku said as he too got into a fighting stance, his body sparking in power.

Esdeath simply smirk.

'Another 'hero' huh? Let see how strong this one is.' Esdeath thought as she made the first move.

"Let do this! A battle to the death!" Esdeath as she dash toward Izuku, but Izuku was ready.

He duck under slash and attempt an uppercut, but she slide to side and threw a kick to Izuku skull, but Izuku manage to block it and grab her leg as he did.

He spun her around before throwing her toward a building and put One of All in his finger and launch a shock-wave after her.

Esdeath manage to recover and dodge to the side of the shock-wave and shoot shards of ice at Izuku.

Izuku eyes widen in shock at the power, but manage to dodge them.

But he wasn't ready for her to suddenly appear in front of him and slash at him.

Izuku barely jump away from the slash, but now he had a big gash on his left arm.

"Hmm, you are fast. But something tell me your not using your full power. Why do you hold back when you said you will put me down?" Esdeath mock lightly as she smirk at Izuku.

'She strong, fast, have ice powers and a sadist. A since she a leader of these groups, she an strategist and good leader. So adding all of that, she will take more then just 5% of One for All. But if I use anymore then that...' Izuku thought as he analyse his situation.

"What wrong 'hero'? Is that all you got? If so, then I guess I will go on and kill more people til you go all out." Esdeath said with an evil grin.

Something in Izuku trigger at those words.

Izuku suddenly disappear in a blur, making Esdeath eyes widen in shock before feeling great pain in her stomach and being launch back to a building, crashing into it and making it fall on her.

"I will not let you do what you want! Even if it take every bones in body, I will stop you!" Izuku growl out.

'What am I doing hesitating!? A true hero will use all his power til he drop to saves lives! So, I will use all I can use to stop her.' Izuku thought as he felt his bones shaking at the sudden use of 15% of power.

"Hehe, I see. So _that_ your power. I'm getting excited now." Esdeath said as she got out of the rubble and gave Izuku a wicked grin.

Izuku just glare at he got into a fighting stance as Esdeath did the same.

They both suddenly launch at each other started to throw their attacks at each other.

Punches, slashes, stabs and kicks where flying at each other so fast, dust were started to pick up.

Izuku manage to jump back from a slash that could have made him two person.

'She been holding back. Is she trying to force more power out of me?' Izuku thought as he wipe some blood of his lips.

'He been getting stronger as this fight goes. I want to see how far I can push him. But he seem tire. He must be not use to fighting someone as fast as him.' Esdeath thought with a smile as she was having fun with this.

'Hmm, I should capture him and train him up with torture and fight him then. He would surely get stronger if he survive that and give me a better fight.' Esdeath muse to herself as she launch her self at Izuku, attempting to slash his face, but Izuku barely dodge it, but his mask torn in the progress.

Izuku shot his fist at Esdeath chest, hoping to end it now by breaking her ribs badly,but she manage to block in time and was just push back by a great force.

Izuku jump after her and try to kick her in the head, but she lean back and Izuku shot past her and flew to a wall and broke it.

Izuku quickly turn around in time to block a slash at his stomach, but his arms hurt more now.

Izuku started to throw fist at her and she dodge them with ease.

Esdeath then stab the ground, making Izuku confuse before his eyes widen in shock as he saw ice forming under his feet as he realize what she plain to do.

He try to jump away, but he was too slow as he cover in ice, unable to move, let alone breath.

Esdeath sigh happily as she turn toward the soldiers.

"Make sure you carefully move him. We are taking him back to the castl-" Esdeath started, but was cut off by a sudden pressure of power.

BOMB~

Izuku manage to break out of his ice prison and smirk.

"Thanks for that. You froze my bones in place." Izuku said with a smile.

"How that good for you?" Esdeath ask with a confuse frown.

"Because of the fact they are frozen in place can allow me to kick it up and notch without my bones breaking so easily." Izuku said happily as he unleash his power.

"Time to show you 44% of my power!" Izuku said as he body was sparking like crazy and his eyes were now black with green pupils.

Esdeath eyes widen in shock at the jump in power before smirking.

"YES! This is what I wanted! Give me more Deku!" Esdeath said with a craze smile as she ready herself for another round.

Izuku disperse from her sigh as soon she finish her sentence, making her eyes widen in shock as she turn around in time to get a punch to the gut.

Crack!~

A sounds of bones breaking was heard, and Izuku knew it wasn't him this time as Esdeath cough up blood.

"Oh yes! This will be fun!" Esdeath said as she felt a thrill she haven't felt before as she decided to take this more seriously.

Esdeath unleash her ice all over the area, making Izuku dodge and jump after him.

The soldiers barely escape the wrath of their general and were in shock at the amount of power the two were displaying before their eyes.

"i-I can't believe it! They are going all out with this!" One of them said in shock.

"Are they even human?! This power is beyond anything I though possible." Another said in horror.

"I know what you mean. But here a question that scare me to even think about." Another said calmly.

"What is it?"

"Are they even using their full power?"

They all froze at the thought.

If this was strong to them, then how powerful are they really.

They were pull out of their thoughts as the ground shook and they turn their eyes back to the fight to see Izuku and Esdeath were now locking each other in place. With Izuku holding Esdeath sword in place with his hands and Esdeath pressing down with it.

'I need to end this now! The ice keeping my bones in place are now losing it hold!' Izuku thought with a grimace.

"What wrong! Are you losing steam! Give me more Deku! Show me more of your power! Show me my love!" Esdeath shouted, her smile growing even bigger, not even realizing what she just said in her craze induce state.

Izuku just growl as he decided to do a 'All or nothing' attack.

Izuku brought his knee to the sword, making it fly off her hand and use the surprise as he quickly got behind her and pull her into a full nelson.

He then quickly jump up high to the sky, flipping and stopping on the sir like a wall was there and shot down using his Quirk at 100% and crashing the ground.

The impact cause the whole place to shake and make a giant crater.

Once the smoke clear, it show Izuku and Esdeath were both on the ground, panting from the pain and exhaustion.

"I (pant) haven't(pant) gotten this (pant) hurt before." Esdeath said as she could feel a lot of her bones were broken and she was pretty sure their had to be some internal bleeding.

Izuku just groan in pain, his legs bones had been shatter again and he was pretty sure his arms were more damage.

'I wish Recovery girl won't be mad if I see her again. Cause I think I broke EVERYTHING.' Izuku thought.

"Say Deku? Why don't you come work for me? Your power is no joke and I want more of it." Esdeath ask with a smile.

"No." Izuku said without thought.

"Your no fun. But man does this hurt. I guess that what happen when we hold back." Esdeath said, un able to move just yet.

Izuku didn't said anything.

She was right.

She held back to see how strong he was and they didn't even reach a 100 of their true power.

Is she had taken this fight seriously right off the bat, he would no doubt be dead.

Izuku body started to fade.

Esdeath saw this and her eyes widen in horror.

"What happing!? I still want to fight!" Esdeath said with glare.

"S-sorry. Look like we will have to finish this next time. But next time, I will defeat you." Izuku said with a groan as he was almost good.

"No!" Esdeath said as she try to grab him, but he was already gone.

"Deku? DEKU!" Esdeath shouted angrily.

Esdeath growl as she stare at the sky.

The stars were out.

"Just wait you Deku. Next time, we will finish this fight and you will be MINE!" Esdeath growl out with a twisted smile, excited about meeting the boy again.

She hope he will be stringer next time, cause she will go all out when they meet again.

'44% huh? Another 3% percent would have me use my full power. I better get stronger for it then.' Esdeath thought as her soldiers came in and started to move her.

Little did she and the young hero in training know, he left something in her heart.

(With Izuku)

Izuku couldn't move and his concussion was fading.

He could see funny looking people around him, but he couldn't focus on them.

Before his world went back, heard some word.

"Mercy...help...bones...shatter."

(?/?) -(1/3)

 **How was it. I wasn't sure how I could make this fight intense and how they would interact.**

 **So I had to make it up as I went. So, I hope you all enjoy this and see yeah next time.**

 **Also, check out my next work. It will be fun for everyone as the next girl will be added.**

 **PS, I was tire when I make this and I have gotten a new game that have a certain android call with a very big booty. *cough*2B*cough*.**

 **So I will be a while. Have a goodnight now!**

Omake: Where Papa?

Lily and Tohru were confuse.

How did they end up in a school like building with a group of teens looking at them.

"Mama?" Lily started.

"Yes Lily?" Tohru answer as she look at the strange looking people.

"Where is papa?" Lily ask as she couldn't find him in the room.

"I have no idea. But I'm sure Izuku is okay. He is strong after all." Tohru said with a stare at the pink skin girl.

"Wait? Did you said Izuku?" A boy in glasses ask.

"Yes?" Lily ask, unsure why he was so serious all of sudden.

"Where is he?" A round face girl ask.

"I don't know. I just follow his energy here and he just bounce off at the last second to somewhere else." Tohru answer.

"So he safe. That good." A girl with a froggy like face said with a sigh.

"Who are you all and how do you know papa!?" Lily demanded.

"PAPA!?" The class said in surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

**And here another chapter for you all! I hope you all enjoy this one, even though it is shorter then most of my chapters.**

 **Sorry for that.**

 **Izuku(Deku) meet...Hana Song (D'VA )(Overwatch)**

A young lady in her police outfit was returning home after helping the cops today was lost in thought.

It been a week since she found that boy with broken bones falling from the sky and she would be lying if she didn't say wasn't curious about their new friend.

Defiantly with how Tracer is worry he may be like her.

Unstable and unable to stay in one place for long.

"Who knew a scan and tell us he from a different world. I mean, his body is the same as a human, but his energy level is like Tracer in way." The lady said to herself as she thought of the boy strange world hooping.

But thank to Mercy and Winston teamwork, they manage to heal most of the kid wounds and keep him diseapering as they stuck him in the same room they place Tracer in when she was stuck in a time limbo thing.

She started to recall the day they talk about him to others.

It was interesting to say the least.

(Flashback)

"What should we do with him? He could be threat to us." Soldier 76 said with his arms cross.

"I doubt it. He just appear from some sort of energy field looking like he just fought a monster to death and base how cold his skin was, he was nearly frozen to death. It a miracle he didn't die appound arrival." Mercy said as she look at the boy file's.

"Yeah. But that lead to another question. Who is this kid. Base on his outfit, or what was left of it since it was torn so badly, he seem to be an hero like us." Symmetra said with a thinking posture.

'Are we really hero at this point?' Diva wanted to ask as she recall how Overwatch is still in bad light with public.

"He also give off readings to Tracer time. He could be a misplace time traveler for all we know." Winston added.

"Could he perhaps be from the future or another world then? He may be not be no where near his home if that the cause." Tracer ask in surprise.

"I will not deny that. But he also seem to be from Japan if built and traces were to go off on." Mercy said with a sigh.

"Okay. So there a possibility he from another world. But here a question I'm curious about. How did this happen to him? I mean, I doubt someone just built a time machine or dimension hopping machine for fun." Efi ask as Orisa was hovering over her.

"...I don't think he was involve in anything of sort." Winston said after a while.

"What? What does that mean?" Zarya ask with a frown.

"As you already know, we have found him, broken and near death. And as he we use our lab to heal him and scan his body, we found his energy is similar to Tracer correct." Mercy said with a sigh.

"Yes. You both did said that." Zenyatta said with a nod.

"Well, while both is similar, but Tracer is more like a piece of an unstable energy inside her. But the boy body is surrounded by it. And here the kicker, unlike Tracer, his energy readings is _alive_ and seem to be dragging him to where it _wanted_ him be at." Winston said with a sigh.

"Hold up! Your tell us he being drag by something for kicks!? That means he was brought here..." Tracer started in shock.

"Yes. He was brought here for healing..." Mercy said with a shiver.

The room was silence.

"WHY!? How on earth does that make sense!?" Pharah demand with a growl.

"Pharah. Calm down, this could be far from the truth for all we know. We don't know the full story of this." Anna said with calm voice.

"Like hell it is! He damage to the point of bones and skins are torn and broken! That means he was brought somewhere he was fighting something dangerous that should be handle by an adult! And base on what we were told, he could be fighting non-stop til he got here! This could be his first rest in months for him!" Pharah said angrely.

Everyone winces at that.

They knew it could be true.

For all they know, this kid could be fighting non-stop with little rest in between his battle.

"We will wait for the kid to wake up again before we do anything else. We will heard his side of the story and see what going on. But for now, we will have shifts to keep an eye on him." 76 said with a sigh.

Everyone nodded in agreement and decided to let Genji watch over him first.

(Flashback end)

Every since then, the group kept an careful eye on the kid as he body was slowly healing back. Another day or two, he would be good as new.

But Diva briefly wonder as soon as he heal, would he be drag into another fight?

Diva just sigh as she walk into the base and headed toward the lab.

She stop as she heard laughter from Zarya and another voice she never heard here from before.

She sneakily gotten closer and peak around the corner and saw the boy was awake and laughing at what Zarya was telling him a story.

"A-and my grandfather then said his friend lost his medical licences afterwards!" Zarya said in between chuckles as the boy just laugh harder at the story.

"How didn't anyone figure out he did it? It was so obiuoves!" The boy said with a chuckle.

"No one know. But your fun little man." Zarya said with a chuckle as she patted the boy head.

"H-hey. I'm _that_ little." The boy said with a sheepish smile.

"Hmm, your little." Zarya said with sharp smile.

The boy hung his head sadly as Zarya started laughing at the boy reaction.

Diva wasn't sure on what to do here for a moment before walking in and made her present known.

"Ah, little girl return home. How was police work today?" Zarya ask as she saw Diva walk in.

"Ugh, don't get me started. It was a hassle when they could have done so much their self." Diva answer as the boy look at the her and rose an brow in surprise.

"Anyway, are going to introduce me to your new friend?" Diva ask with a rose brow.

"Ah yes. Izuku, meet our gamer, Diva. She quite lazy when she isn't force to work and would play games all day." Zarya said to Izuku wit a playful smile as Diva huff.

"Hey! Don't spread lies about me!" Diva said with a huff.

"But it true though." Zarya said with a chuckle.

"Is not!"

The boy, Izuku as it seem, simply chuckle and got up on his legs wobbling as he turn to her and bow.

"Hello Diva-san. My name is Izuku Midorya, but I'm also known as Deku to some." Izuku introduce poitley to Diva.

Now that Diva got a good look at the boy, he was a little well built then she first assume from the muscles he had.

The robs hide it well, but now he was just in sweatpants and she could see more.

"Huh. Nice to meet you Izuku. Um, I will call Mercy and Winston. They will do a final checkup now that your awaken." Diva said as she stare at the scars on his right hand.

"Are they the one who heal me?" Izuku ask.

"Yes. They are friendly, so your in good hands." Diva said as she walk to the phone on the wall and started to dial up Mercy.

She listen as Zarya was asking Izuku what happen to him to be in that condition they found him in.

He example that he fighting a mad women who apparently was leading an army and slaughter a whole town.

She also stronger then what she look and have ice powers.

Diva briefly wonder how he won if she had that type of power.

Mercy and Winston arrive with the others coming in slowly as they heard of the boy awaking.

The boy was polite and made friend with Winston with a few seconds of meeting him despite him being a big gorilla.

After a while, they told Izuku to rest up and tomorrow they will question him about what going on, which he agree to since he knew he had little choice.

Diva and Zarya were the last to leave the lab as they watch him sleep.

"Will be alright?" Diva ask.

"He will be find. Base on how act, he will be fine." Zarya said with her arm cross.

"And if anyone pick on little bunny, they will deal with me." Zarya said with a growl.

(Somewhere else)

A certain blond hair teen got up from the ground after getting punch from a dragon girl and felt like he was about to piss off more women somehow.

(Back to Overwatch)

"Ooh kay. Not going to question that. But let get going. He need sleep." Diva said with a giggle as Zarya sudden attach to the boy.

It was like an big sister being protective of her little brother.

"Yes. Your right. He need sleep." Zarya said with a nod as they both made their way out fo the room.

They will not be ready for tomorrow as Izuku will be fighting they weren't ready for.

 **I hope you enjoy how the Overwatch group to sudden Izuku sudden appearance.**

 **The next chapter will show Izuku and the group fighting something that will be intense...I hope.**

 **I'm not good at fighting sceans.**

 **Anyway, til next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here the next chapter to this! I hope you all enjoy this as I have a little suprise for you all.**

 **Now, I had a few suggestion by a buddy of mine who actually help me shape this chapter.**

 **So special thanks to** **Jss2141 for helping with this chapter and a future chapter that will take a while to make.**

 **So please give them love when you can.**

 **With that out of the way, let start this.**

 **PS, I know how to spell Diva name, but for reason, my laptop keep deleting it whenever I spell it like that. So I will use the correct term for the time being.**

 **Deku(Izuku) and ? Vs...Doom Fist (Overwatch)**

Izuku really like these people of Overwatch.

He was nervous of Zarya when he woke to her, but after a bit of talking and jokes, they became fast friends.

And then Hana, who is know as Diva as he learn, is actually nice and kind of full of herself a little bit.

Then their the Overwatch group.

He enjoy talking to them and exampling how he got here.

He also enjoy some of their ability and was actually coming up with theories and idea's on how to improve them. Some of those idea's they even have thought of and may be possible.

Winston was overjoy to have someone to talk theories with even if Izuku wasn't up to his level in the brain department.

After exampling to them how he keep getting drag to world to world, helping those in need and fighting to help those in danger, he isn't sure if he even able to return home anytime soon.

Heck, he even example how his Quirk works and what Quirks are.

But after a bit of comfort from Hana and Zarya, who Izuku was quickly as a big sister type, he was fine.

Which bring them to now.

"Wow. So in your world, the human race involve to the point of powers showing up call 'Quirks'. That amazing!" Winston said in awe as he wrote what Izuku told him.

"Yep. As you already know, thanks to Quirks, my world was able to make the Hero business possible and well respected." Izuku said with a nod.

"What your Quirk if you don't mind me asking? You said it enhance your body ability beyond the human limits, but is there more to it?" Winston ask, getting more excited by Izuku tales.

"Man...Winston is acting like a kid in a candy store right now." Tracer said with a giggle as she was listing to Izuku as well.

"I know. It rare to see him like that. I wonder if we can go there ourselves one day? It be nice to meet others heroes." Mercy said as she was wondering if there any medical Quirks hero's she can meet and study from as she look through Izuku files to see if there any lasting damage.

"What!? Your body can break apart if you don't have control it properly and you can only use about 18% of it actual power!" Winston said in surprise.

"Wait what!? What did I heard about body breaking apart?!" Hana ask in horror.

"O-oh. Sorry about that. Izuku was just exampling to me that his Quirk is a powerful one. So powerful in fact, that his body destroy itself with each use before he finally manage to control a portion of it. And his body needed to be stronger to contain it." Winston example as Izuku gave a sheepish smile.

"It was bad. If it wasn't for Gran Torino and All Might, I wouldn't have gain such control over it." Izuku said with a sheepish smile.

"Does that means if you try to use more then your able too, your body will break worst then we found you?!" Mercy ask in shock.

"Uh, yeah. I could only use only 5% of my power, then it shot up to 15% after my fight with that lady, no. She was a monster. My power rise after I fought that monster." Izuku said as he recall that lady with the blue hair.

Now that Izuku think about it, he never got her name had he?

...Oops.

"I-I see. So you need to contain a strong body and control of your Quirk to fight. That dangerous." Tracer said with a gulp.

"Yeah. You shouldn't be trying to be a hero if your body can break like that. If you had more control, then maybe..." Mercy trail off as she saw how down Izuku got all of sudden.

"Yeah. Everyone did tell me being a hero was impossible for me for most of my life, but I won't stop. Not now. Not after all I did to reach this point." Izuku said seriously as he look at his scar hand.

"Not til I become able to hold That title like he did." Izuku whisper to himself.

The group rose an eyebrow as Izuku just stare at his scar, but Izuku was snap out of his daze as he realize he was being stare at and blush in embarrassment.

"a-ah! Sorry! I didn't mean to be so rude and ignore you all like that! Please forgive me!" Izuku said with a bow in embarrassment.

"I-it okay. I should be the one to apologize. I shouldn't put down your dream like that. It was rude and inconsiderate of me." Mercy said in surprise by Izuku passion and conviction.

It was awe inspiring.

Tracer giggle.

"I like you kid! I know you would be a great hero if you keep going like this! The world could always use more heroes after all!" Tracer said as she patted Izuku on the back, making him blush a little at the complement.

"A-ah. Thank you Tracer." Izuku said with a sheepish smile.

"Jeez, you better not break your body anymore in the future! We can't you heal if you do and out in another world." Hana said with an eyeroll as Izuku just gave a small smile.

"It is bad that I can't promise that?" Izuku ask nearvoulsy.

"...That VERY bad." Mercy said with a facpalm.

"YOU BETTER NOT!" Hana shouted at him.

"Yes madam! Sorry madam!" Izuku said in fear.

Everyone chuckle at how close the two gotten over the short time they met.

"Five bucks they get together." Tracer whisper to Winston.

"Your on." Winston said.

As the group enjoy them self, Symmetra walk in with a bag.

"Oh, hello Symmetra. What your doing here?" Hana ask in surprise.

"I just finish young Izuku outfit, so I thought I deliver it to him." Symmetra said as she handed Izuku a bag.

Izuku blink in suprise and open it and look in it. He smile as he went behind the curtain quickly as he excited to try it on.

A few mintues later, he walk out with his new outfit.

It was similar to his own, but now his suit was a darker green, his mouth piece had an function that allow him to breath in air now matter where he is, be it water or gases area. His belt was slight slime and had pouches on it. His gloves were thicker and softer for his hands. His shoes now had steel toes to them to make sure his foots were protected and his suit was slightly heaver as it had armor, but it was tighter on his body for flexiable. While also showing off his muscles. His rabbit like ears were shrunken a bit, but still hold the image of a rabbit ears quite well. His mask had a protect glass around the eyes so he wouldn't be blinded or anything getting in there.

But what Izuku found the most interesting is the symbols on his right chest area and on the back.

If he didn't know any better, he was wearing the Overwatch symbol on his suit now.

Symmetra look Izuku up and down and nodded.

"It fit well. It was hard to repair your outfit, but I was able to save the design at least. I made it more bullets, knifes, Fire, toxic and electrify resistion. I also made the suit slightly thicker to help soften blows and I took a liberty of adding a Freeze protection to it. SO now you will be able to handle low tempters like there no trouble at all." Symmetra example with a proud expression at her latest work.

Izuku made a few test movements and nodded happily.

It fits well.

"That cool, but why is there the Overwatch symbol on his outfit?" Tracer ask with a rose brow.

"I thought it would add a nice touch to it and make sure everyone know he allies with us." Symmetra example smoothly.

"Uh-huh." Everyone said, beside Izuku who was looking in the mirror admire his new suit.

Before Symmetra can say anymore, the alarm went off.

"We have intruders! It Doom Fist!" 76 shouted through the intercom.

Everyone shot up and went to get their gears.

Izuku pull his mask up and was about to follow, but was stop by Mercy.

"Stay here. We can put you in danger when you just recovery. This is our fight." Mercy said, not wanting to drag Izuku in a fight agaisnt Doom Fist.

"I can help! I have face big threats before, I can proivde support and proven heavy attacks." Izuku said with a frown.

Mercy didn't look happy about Izuku wanting to help, but she feel he would run in regardless of her words.

"Fine. But be careful and stay close to one of us. I don't want to heal you again so soon." Mercy said as she made a turn to leave.

Izuku nodded and follow after her.

Izuku ran into the main hall that was fill with gun fire and blasts noises as he duck for cover.

Izuku look to the side and saw it was a small group, but they had pretty good armor and weapons.

"Take no prisoner. Kill them all." Said the big guy with a big metal arm.

'That must be Doom Fist. He alone, but he powerful. And the way the others are doing right now, they will be too tire to fight him. So I need to take care of him, or at the very least, wear him down.' Izuku thought as he took a deep breath to steel his nerves.

Izuku launch himself from his cover and attempt to kick Doom Fist, but he manage to block on time and throw him back a few feets. Izuku landed smoothly and ready his stance.

"Who are you? I never seen you before?" Doom Fist ask with a narrow stare.

"I'm Deku, I'm new here." Izuku said as he ready another attack.

"Hmph. I see they take children now. No matter, I have a mission to do. So I will show no mercy." Doom Fist said as he ready his stance.

Izuku took as a chance to attack and launch himself at Doom Fist, who block his punch and smack Izuku with his other hand, but Izuku put One For All in his middle finger and pointed at Doom Fist and let it fly.

Doom Fist flew a few feets in suprise by the sudden power and didn't had time to recover as he was punch in the face by Izuku.

Doom Fist stagger a bit, but he manage to bring his fist up to uppercut Izuku before he had the chance to keep attacking, then grab his leg before he flew off and slam him repeatedly to the ground, making craters and cracks on the ground til he threw Izuku to the wall.

Izuku cough up some blood as he hit the wall and scream in pain as Doom Fist punch him square in the chest with his metal arm.

"You have great power. But you have no real control on it just yet." Doom Fist said as Izuku was now trap by his fist.

"It a good thing I found when I did, or else you could have been a major problem later down the road." Doom Fist said as he started to squash Izuku, who was having a hard time breathing.

"IZUKU!" Hana shouted out in horror as she was busy with some of the Talons agent, but her eyes widen in shock as she saw someone jump past her and toward Izuku and Doom Fist.

'Who that?' Hana thought as she was back to fighting the Talons agent.

"Any last words?" Doom Fist ask.

Izuku was seeing spots in his vision now. He couldn't breath, let alone think.

"Very well. This is goodbye Deku." Doom Fist said as he was about to kill Izuku. But he was stop with force.

"DIE!" A voice shouted angrily as Doom Fist flew back by an explosion to the face.

"If anyone going to kill fucking Deku! It going to be me!" The new arrival said angrily.

Izuku blink and took a deep breath as his vision was coming back.

He look up to see his savior and his eyes widen in shock.

"K-Kacchan!? What are you doing here!?" Izuku ask in shock as he saw his childhood friend in his hero custom was here too.

"Apparently saving your useless ass! Now get up and let kill this fucker!" Bakugo growl as he ready his stance.

Izuku nodded and got up and ready his stance as well.

"Thanks for the save Kacchan." Izuku said.

"Shut he fuck up Deku! I only save you to save myself some bitching later! Now let kill this metal jerkier!" Bakugo shouted as he launch himself at Doom Fist with his explosion.

Izuku wince a little, but he in for an attack as well.

Doom Fist manage to block Bakugo attack, but he wasn't peaper for Izuku punch from the side.

Doom Fist went to punch Bakugo, who was charging at him, but Izuku took the hit and end up get an explosion to the face, making his vision to be block by the smoke and hurting him.

Izuku took this opening to uppercut him, making him fly and Bakugo and gave an insane smile as he pointed his gauntlets at Doom Fist.

"DIE FUCKER!"Bakugo shouted as he pull his pin and blasting a big firey blast at Doom Fist, hurting him greatly.

"Kacchan! You could have kill him!" Izuku shouted in shock.

"Fuck off Deku!" Bakugo growl out.

Doom Fist landed on the ground with a thud and was slightly winded.

'W-who knew just power existed like this. Despite their interaction and the way they look, they actually make a good team. Heh. I will need to pull back for now. I'm interested to see how far they can go.' Doom Fist thought as he got up to his feet with a slight stumble, making Izuku and Bakugo to look in shock.

"Look like I need to fall back. My men are almost wipe out and I will be out number." Doom Fist said as he glance at how his group was being taken care of.

"Like we let you!" Izuku said as he launch himself at Doom Fist with Bakugo following behind.

Doom Fist slam Izuku down to the ground, making a crater and punch Bakugo so hard, cracks could be heard and was sent flying to the walls and made acrater in it.

"I'll admit, you two are very powerful as a team, but you still lack experience to beat me. Come find me again in a few years to settle this. Til then, don't die on me." Doom Fist said to Izuku on the ground.

Doom Fist turn and left as Izuku was trying to get feelings back to his legs from the slam.

'Damn it. He got away.' Izuku thought as he was about to past out from the pain.

'That fucker was holding back!' Bakugo thought angrily.

(Later)

After the Overwatch took out the remaining Talons agents, they took Izuku and Bakugo to the med bay.

Luckily they aren't suffering any lasting damage and will be fine after a night of rest.

But they had factors in their bones.

Mercy pull out a syringe gun and inject them with them.

"The fuck is this!" Bakugo demanded.

"Langue! And I just inject you two with nanite medicine. They will repair bones and fix wounds up faster then your use too. It will be active when your hurt and your wounds that would takes weeks to heal, will be repair in days. hours if you rest enough." Mercy example.

"Wow! That so cool!" Izuku said as Bakugo just rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. Thanks." Bakugo said with a growl.

"Uh, your welcome?" Mercy said.

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK FIGHTING DOOM FIST WAS A GOOD IDEA!?" Hana shouted at Izuku, grabbing his ear in anger.

"SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE LET GO MY EAR!" Izuku beg as Bakugo burst out laughing at Izuku pain.

Zarya was petting Izuku head and was growling at Hana for hurting Izuku some more. But agree with Hana that Izuku was reckless.

"Those tow are like a big sister and little brother." 76 said with an amuse chuckle as he saw how much Zarya and Izuku gotten close.

But he felt worry for how much closer Hana and Izuku was getting.

He felt the need to point his gun at him and be ready to shot him if he decided to ask her out.

As everyone was celebrating their victory, a green like portal open up.

"Hey Deku! Our ride home is here!" Bakugo call out as he got up and wince as he felt his bones shake a little.

"Really? Okay then." Izuku said as he saw the portal in surprise.

Izuku turn to group and bow.

"Thank you all for the hospitably and I hope we meet again some day soon." Izuku said.

"I hope we meet again soon too." Hana said as she gave Izuku a small hug and Zarya gave him a bear hug.

"If you ever need help, call on me. I will drop everything for you little rabbit." Zarya said with a small smile.

"Of course. Stay safe you two!" Izuku said with a smile.

He turn to Mercy and bow.

"Thank you for healing me and tell Symmetra I said thanks for the suit. It will come oin handy for my future." Izuku said.

"Of course. Now make sure to not hurt yourself too much next time. I don't want to make it a habit to heal you every time your here." Mercy joke.

"I'll try." Izuku said as he started to make his way to the portal.

He gave one last wave and walk through with Bakugo.

(World MHA)

Izuku and Bakugo walk into the classroom to see everyone staring at them in awe.

He not suprise they look at them like that.

Bakugo and Izuku were cover in scratches and blood.

"Hello everyone. I'm back." Izuku said as he smile to his classmates.

Before anyone could react, Tohru tackle hug him.

"Izuku! Are you okay!? Did you get hurt?! I want names!" Tohru said as she keep looking Izuku over.

"I-I'm fine Tohru! Please let me go!" Izuku beg as he was getting dizzy.

"Mama? Papa look close to passing out." Lily said with a sigh.

"Not now Lily! Mama is close to having a heart attack." Tohru said with a pout.

'Well, I'm back home at least.' Izuku thought with a soft smile.

 **And done. Just cause he back home doesn't mean he done just yet. He still have more to do after all.**

 **Now, I hope you all enjoy this one and for those wondering how Bakugo got to the world of Overwatch, here you go.**

Omake: Tohru blunder!

Bakugo was growling in frustration.

For what reason you ask?

Well, here the answer.

"No, for the last time I don't have a Quirk. I'm a dragon!" Tohru said with a growl, getting annoy by the pestering the class rep was doing.

"But it should be impossible to have ability like yours if it sin't a Quirk." Iida said again.

"Look! I'm doing everything I can to not punch you like I did angry pants over there, but your driving me up a wall!" Tohru said, snapping finally.

Everyone flinch.

She is strong...And deadly.

"Mama. Calm down. I don't think papa would like you hurting his friends." Lily said softly.

Everyone blink once again at the young girl who keep calling Izuku papa.

It strange to think in a span of a few hours, he would have a wife and a kid.

But hey, different worlds, different time zones.

Tohru calm down a little and went back to making a portal to find Izuku.

After a while, she found Izuku energy.

"Found him! I'm opening up the portal now!" Tohru said happily as the portal was taking shape in the classroom.

"Fucking finally! Fucking Deku is making this shit harder then he needed it to be! Why does a useless shit like him is even in this mess to begin with!?" Bakugo sneer angrily.

Tohru gain a vein on her head and glare at Bakugo, making flinch in terror at his mistake.

The class wisely back up as they realize how obsesses Tohru was for Izuku.

And Bakugo shouldn't be talking shit about him in front of her.

Before anyone could say anything, Tohru appear behind Bakugo and smack him across the room.

Sending him into the portal and out of the world.

The portal closes after one use, making Tohru blink in shock as Lily walk up next to Tohru with a blank expression.

"...Did you just sent him to Papa without us?" Lily ask.

"Don't rub salt on your mothers wounds Lily!" Tohru said as she hide her face in her palms in embarrassment.

Lily just shook her head lightly.

"Oh Mama..." Lily said with a light giggle.

Tohru began trying to open a portal again for the next ten minutes til she found him again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here the next chapter! This one a bit of a filler for now.**

 **But I hope you enjoy some fluff and others stuff for now as I work on my chapters in the future.**

 **So enjoy this one!**

 **Izuku(Deku) meets...FILLERS!? (Wait what? We have those in this story?...Okay then, I guess.)**

 **PS, there a poll up for this story, please check it out when you can.**

Izuku wasn't sure which was worst.

Telling All Might about the different worlds and how he somehow being drag around for fun like a dog chew toy.

Or having his mom meet his self proclaim 'wife' and his new daughter that call herself Santa Claus while he was talking to All Might about it.

"So let me get this straight." All Might started as Inko was on the floor with a panic Tohru after fainting about being a grandmother suddenly.

"You were doing a training exercise a hour ago and suddenly found yourself falling from the sky, punch a giant black bird to slow your fall, save two children from tall black dogs like creatures, took them home, inspire them to be hero's as you were being to another world again, meet your self proclaim wife, who is a dragon mind you, remove a giant sword from her back, making her fall in love with you." All Might said with a frown as he recounted what Izuku was telling him so far.

"T-that is correct." Izuku said with a nod as he was sweating nervously at how strange All Might was making this sound.

"And after napping the night away, you woke up in a world where magic and swords are still use and help a group of teenagers travel back in time by being bait for them. Then after that you found the little girls who name is Jeanne D'arc Santa Lily whom you adopted so she won't be alone in a dark void and celebrated Christmas in that world." All Might added with a small smirk making Izuku flush at his mentor embarrassingly.

"T-That also correct." Izuku said with a nod.

"And after being taken from the void. You found yourself in village full of snow and corpses..." All Might said with a grimace as he hated how foul it sounded in his mouth.

Izuku said nothing as he held his hands together shakily as he recall all those dead body and those monsters who took pleasure in killing.

"And not only that, your destroy over half of the army that cause the chaos and fought their leader who was a demon in your eyes, while going up in your usage in One For All to 15%. When that fight finish, your body was heavily damage when being transfer again to a different world that also fill with heroes that heal your body for a few days and made friends with them while they upgraded your suit and made you a member of their group know as Overwatch." All Might said as he was now in deep thought.

"Yes. It was amazing! There was a talking gorilla name Winston. But I couldn't do much more then talk to them before their base was attack by a man name DoomFist. His right arm had metal all over it and it was VERY powerful. IF Kacchan hadn't came when he did, I would have been dead." Izuku as he smiling sheepishly.

All Might just chuckle.

"Only you my boy. Only you would be set to different worlds and changes life's as you go." All Might said softly.

Izuku just rub the back of his head with a sheepish smile as he Tohru came over to the two.

"Izuku! Stop talking to your dad and help me with your mom! She not waking up!" Tohru said with a worry expression before making her way back to Inko on the couch.

Izuku and All Might both spite out in shock, with All Might spite being blood, at Tohru calling All Might dad.

"Why do people keep assuming your dad!?" Izuku ask in shock.

"I have no idea my boy. But at least no assume about One For All." All Might said as he wipe the blood away.

(Somewhere else)

Grand Torino facepalm as he felt his two students miss a big picture.

"Why do I feel like I need to sit them down and example to them what they are missing!" Grand Torino said with a sigh as he went back to cooking his dinner tonight.

(BAck with Izuku and co.)

After Izuku calm an distress Tohru and explain to his mother on what happen, he now chancing back to his normal outfit.

His green jersey as his mother was too in a hurry to get actual cloths for him in her rush to get to the school.

"So, what do we do now?" Izuku ask his mother as he walk out of the chancing room.

"Well, we need to get Lily a registered certificate to prove she your daughter and get her new cloths." Inko said as she was holding Lily hand as they waited for Izuku.

"I can take care of the registered papers. I have a few friends that can make them today and deliver them to your home in two-three hours." All Might said as he was talking to the 1A students of what Izuku told him.

"Oh thank you All Might. That just leaves cloths then!" Izuku said happily as he fist pump the air.

"Your the man All Might!" Denki said happily.

"Yep. I guess today will be a busy one." Inko said with a small smile as Lily was interest at the idea of getting new cloths.

"Okay. Let go shopping!" Lily said happily as she fist pump the air.

"Can we come too? I want to pick an outfit for Izu little girl!" Mina ask as she jump up and down.

"I would like to come as well." Momo said as she held her hands up.

"Oh, let us come too! We can pick out awesome outfits!" Sero said as he and some of the guys wanted to come too.

"Everyone! Please calm down before someone active their Quirk!" Iida said as he made his motion arm gestures.

"Oh come on Iida! We just want to get to know Deku little girl!" Uraraka said bubbly.

Izuku wasn't sure what he should do at his whole class wanting to go shopping with them, but his mother giggle.

"Why not go with them while I go shopping for some supplies? Lily and Tohru will be living with us and will need a room fill beds and such. Plus, it would be nice if they learn the city safely." Inko said kindly.

"Mom..." Izuku said happily as some tears were in his eyes.

The 1-A students were in awe by Inko 'glow' and thought she was an angel.

'If anyone hurt her, they will die.' They all thought in unison and unspoken agreement pass by 1-A students.

"Oh yeah! Let go Izuku! We got a lot to see today!" Toru said happily as she jump up and down.

Everyone nodded and started to to make their way out of the door.

"Thank you mom. I promise we'll be back home before it get too dark." Izuku said to his mother as Tohru was being drag by the girls of 1-A.

"Okay. Just stay safe ok sweetie." Inko said as she gave Izuku a kiss on his forhead and then on Lily head.

"The same goes to you too Lily." Inko said sweetly.

"Yes, grand-mère." Lily said with a slight red tint on her cheeks.

"French? Oh right, you are Jeanne D'Arc. So French is your native langue. Restez en sécurité ma petite fille." Inko said, making Lily eyes widen in shock at Inko french. (1)

Lily just nodded and walk out while holding Izuku hand.

"I didn't know you speak French." All Might said in surprise.

"My father love the country. He wanted to live there before, but couldn't afford it, but he did took us on a trip and I fell in love with their langue. So I study the langue for years." Inko answer back.

"Heh. I did love America langue. So I understand." All Might said with a chuckle.

(Later at the mall)

The group were showing Tohru and Lily around the mall, while explainging to them of some of the world society to them.

Such as money, history, and even culture.

But after they finish some of the lessons, they decided to start looking for cloths for them.

After trying and chancing cloths, they finally decided on a bunch of them.

For now, Lily was now sporting a white sun dress with a small ribbon on her neck as was wearing white sandels.

Tohru was wearing blue jeans and a pink sweater with a white shirt under it that hug her figure and pink sneakers. She was also wearing a hair pin that Izuku pick out for her that was a shape of a green star. She didn't care if it didn't goes with the outfit, Izuku pick it for her and she intends of wearing it no matter what.

They also got Izuku an outfit so he didn't have to stay in a jersey for a long time.

He was wearing a green shirt with the words 'I luv dragons', much to Tohru joy and everyone amusement, and was sporting a dark blue jeans while keeping his red shoes.

After they shop, they decided to eat and then give Tohru and Lily a tour of the town.

They stop by a Raman shop and ate their.

They talk and laugh at Izuku adventure's in others worlds and grew weary of the blue hair ice queen.

"Holy shit. She really did all that?" Denki ask in fright.

"Yes. If she didn't held back from the start and froze me, I would have die without a shadow of doubt. I was extremely lucky in that fight." Izuku admitted as he stare at his bowl.

"Well shit. And base of what you told us, she can get stronger and probably will now knowing your existence. She will no doubt want to finish your fight next time you both meet." Jiro said with a sigh as she was now worry for Izuku future.

"Then I need to get stronger before then. It won't do for me to stay where I am if I meet her again. I doubt she'll hold her punches when we do." Izuku said as his eyes held fire in them.

"Well, we're here if you ever need help. But I have a suggestion." Momo spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Since your going go through more worlds, why not try to pick up a few tricks from there. It can be helpful to learn/gather powers and equipment." Momo suggest.

Everyone ponder this for a moment and then nodded.

"I'll see what I can find. It better then just relaying on my Quirk all the time." Izuku agree with a nod.

"Let hope it be enough. I would hate to see you badly hurt again." Uraraka said with a shiver.

"What do you mean?" Lily ask with a rose brow.

"Oh yeah, I guess your wouldn't know, but your daddy here, is insane!" Sero said with a big smirk.

"Oh? How so?" Tohru ask with a curious brow.

Izuku face turn slightly red as he knew what going to happen next.

The class of 1-A smile as they began to explain of Izuku heroics and how he literary risk limbs for everyone he saves and how he can walk out of almost any fight with a well earn victory for everyone.

The more they talk, the more awe and respect Lily got for her Papa and Tohru was looking pale.

The class 1-A just chuckle at the two expression as Izuku had his face bury in his face.

"Wow. Just, wow. I didn't know you have just a dangerous habit." Tohru said after a while.

"I want to be a hero like you papa!" Lily said with stars in her eyes.

Izuku felt his heart got stab by his daughter cuteness and kind words. He almost cry right there at such kind word, but he manage to hold it it.

"M-maybe in the future Lily." Izuku said with a slight stutter.

As Izuku and Lily talk, Tohru frown at Izuku.

'That Sero guy isn't wrong. Izuku IS insane. Base on what I seen so far, he is willing to throw away his life, hurt himself beyond repair, and die to save lives. He doesn't care for his own life despite how frighten he is of dying to protect everyone, whether he knows them or not. But that begs the question.' Tohru thought as she stare at Izuku and picture a grown up Izuku with scars all over his face, still hold on to a smile as he keep doing a job that will kill him without regret.

'How deep does his madness goes?'

"Tohru?" Izuku ask he notice Tohru was staring at him for a while.

"Hmm?" Tohru said as she snap back to reality.

"Are you okay? You been staring at me for a while?" Izuku ask with a concern frown.

"I'm fine darling. But I'm thinking about our future." Tohru said as she took of hold of Izuku hand and held it tight.

"Base on the stories your class told us and seeing how you run head first to danger to save someone without thought. It scare me knowing I fell in love with a man who is willing to die at the drop of hat to save lives." Tohru said as squeeze to make sure that Izuku was still alive.

Izuku face turn slightly red at how honest Tohru was about her feelings, but he frown at Tohru words.

She wasn't wrong.

Izuku is willing to do anything to save a life is he have to, but he will not die so easily.

So, Izuku gave Tohru a honest smile and squeeze her hand back.

"I can't promise you I won't run head first into danger if something goes wrong and someone needs my help, but I can promise you I will do everything in my power to come out of it alive." Izuku said with a smile.

Tohru stare at his eyes for a moment and and smile.

"I'll hold you to that Izuku. Cause not even the afterlife will keep you safe from my wrath." Tohru joke, making Izuku chuckle a little.

The class of 1-A were just smiling at the love between Izuku and Tohru.

But some of the girls for reason felt a stab in there heart, but the shrug it off.

"Anyway, I hope your ready! Cause we have a lot to do today!" Mina said happily as she fist pump the air.

Everyone cheer happily, then they shouted in fear as they notice Izuku body was vanishing again.

"OH COME ON! NOT EVEN A DA-" Izuku started before he vanished.

Everyone jaw were drop.

At least til Mineta spoke up.

"Godspeed Izuku. Godspeed." Mineta said with a pray.

"I would tell you to fuck off, but I think your right in this regard." Bakugo said with a groan.

"Come on. We need to let Izuku mom know her son is traveling again." Momo said with a sigh as she wasn't looking forward to this part.

Everyone nodded as they got up from their seat and started to leave the ramen shop, completely missing all the stares they been receiving since they got there.

(With Izuku)

Izuku could feel himself going to a different world again and sigh.

'I hope this one isn't bad.' Izuku thought as he was about to appear in a world.

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I wanted to make something like this for a while.**

 **Anyway, I hope your all ready for more Izuku adventure and him gaining powers. Cause come on, why not have him learn everything he can. It be fun!**

 **Anyway, leave a reviews for ideas, how to improve and what you thought on this story.**

 **Til next time!**

 **(1) Stay safe my baby girl.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, the polls speak for itself.**

 **I'm so glade I did it to help me chose what to do next, but it was a killer to wait since I wanted to work on it so much.**

 **Anyway, here the next chapter everyone!**

 **Izuku(Deku) meet...Team RWBY!**

Izuku landed on the ground with a loud 'THUD!' and a groan.

"Ow. That hurts." Izuku moan as he rub his back and blink as he notice something strange.

He look at his hands and saw that he was once again in his hero uniform, not his causal cloths.

"H-How!? No. I should question it at this point. I been through stranger things." Izuku said with a sigh as he got up from the ground and look around, seeing he was in a town.

He scan the area and narrow his stares at a smoke area in town not far from his location.

He straining his ears a bit more and could hear people screaming, causing him to grow a serious expression.

"People are in danger!" Izuku shouted as he place his mask on and his mouth piece.

Izuku focus his Quirk through his body and jump to a roof and repeat this process.

"Don't worry!" Izuku shouted as he gave one last jump before he join the fray as he pull his fist back.

(Team RWBY)

Ruby was tire.

She had been fighting for hours with little to no rest and the only thing keeping her going was her mouth piece that was giving her air to steady her breathing.

"There too many of them!" Weiss shouted from her side.

"We need to hold out! Civilians are still in danger if we don't hold them here!" Ruby shouted as she shot another Beowolf was about to claw a random man running with his son.

The man nodded a thanks to Ruby before picking up his son and ran faster to safety.

"Smash!" Yang shouted as she fire her punches with aura fuse into them to make air winds.

They no where near _HIS_ power, but it was close enough as it sent a Nevermore to the ground dead.

"Ruby! Behind you!" Blake shouted as Ruby turn around to see a King Taijitu coming down at her.

Ruby try to block, but everything seem to slow down as she knew she couldn't move fast enough to block.

'No...I'm sorry Mr Deku. I couldn't live up to your teachings.' Ruby thought as she close her eyes in preparation of her death.

"Don't worry!" A voice call out, making Ruby eyes shot open as she knew that voice.

Yang eyes grew in shock before a huge grin appear on her face.

'He's here!' They thought as a green blur shot past Ruby and straight to the King Taijitu.

"Why!" The green blur said as he threw his punch, hitting the King Taijitu square on it head.

"Cause I'm here!" The green fighter said as he blew the King Taijitu heads to pieces.

The Grimm's stop as they suddenly saw a new fighter came into the battle grounds.

Weiss and Blake look at the man with a narrow stares as they didn't who this man was, but Ruby and Yang cheer as they knew who this man was.

"MR DEKU! IT YOU!" Ruby and Yang cheer as they stare at their idol and role model since childhood.

Izuku look at the two who call out to his hero name and blink.

'How do they know my name?' Izuku thought as he took a closer look at the two.

Suddenly, a picture of the two kids he met a few days pop up and the girls look like them.

"Wait a minute! Are you Yang and Ruby!?" Izuku ask in shock as he didn't think he see them so soon.

Or see them so grow up so quickly!

"Yay! You do remember us! That make me so happy!" Ruby cheer.

Izuku blink as he notice the mouth piece on Ruby and how it slimier to his own.

...And she have a big ass Scythe!

Before Izuku could say anymore, a loud growl made him snap his attention to the growing numbers of Grimm's.

"Look like we'll need to hold off on the reunion. Get ready you two!" Izuku said as he started to crackle with Fowl Cowl on.

"Yes sir!" Ruby and Yang said as they found new energy to fight on now they had their idol on their side.

'How long had I dream of fighting side by side with Mr Deku? I can't believe he here and we're fighting the Grimm's together!' Yang thought to herself as she felt pump.

Blake and Weiss just rose a brow before shrugging it off and got ready too.

They can question this 'Deku' person later.

Blake briefly wonder where she heard that name before they charge the Grimm's again.

Izuku punch the first Beowolf and then kick another with Ruby slicing another next to him.

Yang started to go wild as she punch and kick every Grimm's she see's as she focus her Aura to her fist and legs to keep her moving quickly.

Blake was slicing whatever Yang miss and shot those that were too far away for her sword.

Weiss kept stabbing and freezing Grimm's and blocking off their path from any civilians that may around.

"Ruby! There a group of people in that building! Get them out!" Izuku order as he flick his finger, sending a group of Beowolfs and Ursa flying.

"Yes sir!" Ruby shouted as she speed to building that Izuku pointed out.

Izuku scan the area and saw the hole the Grimm's were coming out off.

"Yang! You and I will fight off those coming out of the hole to slow the numbers down! Make sure your friends shot down anymore coming from the sky. We need to hold out to reinforcement come!" Izuku shouted to Yang, who just sent another Ursa to a group of Beowolf and killing them.

"Okay! You heard the man! Move it!" Yang shouted to Weiss and Blake as the two wanted to counter why they should listen to a stranger, but their complains die in their throats as they see Izuku flick another waves of Grimm's away.

The two move out of the area and went to the roofs not long after.

Izuku and Yang stare down the hordes of Grimm's crawling out of the hole.

"Man. This getting intense." Izuku said with a slight gulp.

"Then we need go all out! A hero never give in right!" Yang said with a grin as she started to glow and her eyes turn red as she active her Semblance.

"Heh. You got that right! Now let these things what we got! Go beyond!" Izuku started as he started to crackle with Fowl Cowl again.

"Plus Ultra!" Yang finish as she and Izuku rush to the hordes with gusto.

The two started to beat every Grimm's left and right.

"Behind you Mr Deku!" Yang shouted as she fire a shot at a Ursa that was about to remove Izuku head from behind.

"Thanks Yang! But pay attention to your surroundings as well!" Izuku shouted as he jump past Yang and straight to a Death Stalker.

"DETROIT SMASH!" Izuku shouted as he threw his punch at the Death Stalker, shattering it armor and making it go splat on the walls.

"Holy hell! I forgot how strong you were!" Yang said in awe.

"It not over yet! Stay focus!" Izuku shouted as he kick a Beowol that try to get past him.

Yang nodded as she turn back to fight some more as an Ursa came up to her.

"Not today!" Yang shouted as she focus her aura to her fist.

"VALE SMASH!" Yang shouted as she uppercut the Ursa and ripping it head off with the punch.

Izuku blink as he saw that.

'Did she copy me?...The again, I copy All Might with these move-set I have so...' Izuku thought with a sheepish smile before he return to fighting.

The group were fighting so hard, they didn't notice more Huntsmen and Huntsmen in training arrive as they came to help.

Not til Atlas flag ship came in and help finish off the mess.

Izuku sigh as he saw that the Grimm's were almost wipe out and the civilians were safe.

Yang and Izuku sigh as they went to regroup with the others.

"Is everyone okay?" Izuku ask as he meet up with the rest of Team RWBY and the new comers.

"Yes. So far no one dies lucky enough." Ruby said with a sigh as she remove her mouth piece finally.

"Thanks goodness." Izuku said with a sigh of relief.

"Uh. Not to be rude, but who the clown in the customs." Mercury ask with a rose brow.

Yang and Ruby glare at Mercury for disrespecting their idol.

"I'm Deku. A hero." Izuku said with a sheepsish smile.

Jaune jaw drop as he heard 'Hero'.

"Oh my Oum! An actual Superhero!" Jaune said gleefully.

Everyone rose an brow at Jaune antics, but ingore it in favor of drilling the new guy.

"Deku huh? Who are you and why are you here?" Weiss ask with a narrow stare.

"And are you a bunny fanus?" Blake ask with a rose brow as she stare at the ears like things on top of Izuku head.

"Um. I have no idea really. I was with my friends when I was suddenly brought here. But I saw you girls were in trouble, so I jump in to help. and I'm not a fanus." Izuku answer with a shrug.

"I don't believe that for a second." Weiss said with her arms cross.

"It true Weiss. He was the one who taught me and Yang what we should be fighting for and strive to be." Ruby said, vouching for Izuku.

"Uhuh. If he really an 'friend' then why does he hide his face?" Weiss accuse.

Before anyone could say anything, Izuku spoke.

"Good point. I don't see why I should wear my mask now. It kind of hot wearing this after a battle like that." Izuku said as he remove his mouth piece and remove his mask.

Everyone stare at Izuku features and blink.

"W-what?" Izuku ask with a nervous expression as everyone was staring at him.

"I was expecting you to be older since we met you as kids." Yang said in surprise with Ruby nodded in agreement.

"I thought he have scars." Nora said.

"I thought he be less dorky." Mercury said with a grin.

"S-sorry." Izuku said with a slight grimace.

"A-anyway. Where am I? I have no idea where I am?" Izuku ask as he look around and saw robots were closing in on the group.

"Well, your in Vale, but-" Jaune started, but was cut off by a loud voice.

"Freeze! Your under arrest for possible allegiance with the White Fang!" Ironwood bark as he and his men with robots surrounded Izuku with their guns pointed at him.

"What!?" Everyone shouted in surprise.

"What grounds do you base that on!?" Coco demanded.

"It simple. He just show up on a day it just happen to have a Grimm's invasion and help. Please, that far to strange to chalk it off as convenience circumstanced." Ironwood explain.

"But he save a lot of lives and help fend off the Grimm's! Plus, me and Yang know Mr Deku before all of this!" Ruby defended Izuku.

"Do you really? He just seem to show up, help and left without a trace right? And he just show up again when you two happen to be in danger? The world doesn't work like that." Ironwood said with his arms cross.

"U-um. If it helps, I'm not of this world." Izuku said nearvoulsy as he saw all the guns pointed at him.

"Yeah. Like their different worlds. Save it when your behind bars." Ironwood said as he walk up to Izuku and stranch out his hands to grab Izuku arms, but Yang got in front of him.

"Stand down young lady. That an order." Ironwood said with a narrow voice.

"No. I'm not your solider and your not my headmaster. You have no control over me. Plus, you have no proof Deku broke any law. Your just guessing base on what you seen." Yang said with a growl as her eyes turn red.

"Look around you! Their is so many destruction! He could be a part of this!" Ironwood said as he spread his arm out to show the damage of the buildings and some injure people.

"Yeah. And who was suppose to protect the city? Oh I know, your so call 'perfect army'. Real good job! Took almost an hour to get ready and another to get here apperatly." Mercury said, adding fuel to the fire.

"All a while trying to pin a crime on a kid who did more then your army while just showing up out of the blue. Talk about embarrassing." Emerald said with a smirk.

Ironwood glare at the teens and open his mouth to tell them something, but was cut off.

"James! Leave the boy alone! He save the town with team RWBY!" Glynda shouted as she walk to the group.

"But Glynda! He could be-" Ironwood started, but was cut off by Glynda.

"Until there actual proof of foul play by this boy, you will not take him. I'll bring him to Ozpin for questioning. And I'll won't take a no for an answer." Glynda said with her arms cross, glaring at Ironwood and daring him speak agaisnt her.

The two stare at each other for a while and Ironwood sigh.

He made a gesture for his men to retreat.

"Your making a mistake Glynda. He can't be trusted." Ironwood said one last time.

"Then that will be on me." Glynda said sternly.

Ironwood to a few moments to stare at Izuku and walk away.

But Izuku caught the meanings in his eyes.

 _'This isn't over kid.'_

Once Ironwood, everyone let go of the breath they were holding.

Izuku turn to Glynda and bow.

"T-Thank you for your help! I thought I was going to prison for a moment there!" Izuku said gracefully.

Glynda couldn't help but think his atcions was kind of cute before coughing into her hand.

"It no trouble at all. It just that James have been under stress as of late and it started to make him do rash things. But we will need to talk to Ozpin when we get to Beacon." Glynda said with a sigh.

"I understand. I'll be happy to talk to this Ozpin guy if you want." Izuku agree with a nod.

"Good. Take this moment to rest before I have someone fetch you and the others students to transport back to Beacon. Rest now everyone." Glynda said as she started to walk away to make sure the others students were okay as well.

Izuku let lose a breath he was holding and was tackle hug by Ruby.

"I was so worry they'll drag you away! All you did was help and were about to be punish for it!" Ruby cried.

Izuku, still not use to girls be so close to him, turn red and started to stutter.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-ruby! P-Please l-let go!" Izuku beg as he try to get Ruby off.

Everyone, beside Ruby, smirk at Izuku nervous reaction to Ruby.

'He going to be so much to tease.' They all thought.

(Later)

Izuku had rest with the group and was now at Beacon, which was more amazing then UA impressing enough and was now sitting in front of the man know as Ozpin.

Izuku didn't know why, but he felt a kind of kinship with the man.

"So, is that all Mr Deku?" Ozpin ask calmly as he sip from his mug after Izuku told him of his world and what he been going through.

He even explain his Quirk, or to be more accurate, what it does and what they are.

He won't EVER tell a soul about One For All if he can help it.

"Y-yes. That all sir." Izuku said with a nod.

"Hmm. I see. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought of you as a liar or a madman." Ozpin said with an unreadable expression.

Izuku flinch at Ozpin words as he couldn't blame him for not believing him.

It did sound far fetch.

"But, I have seen many people who have lie and many more who were mad. Your eyes hold nether. So I believe you young man." Ozpin said softly as Izuku let lose a breath he was holding.

"Oh thanks goodness. I was worry you may throw me to that scary man." Izuku said.

"I'm not that cruel. Anyway, I believe you have no where to stay for now right?" Ozpin said with a chuckle.

"No. I don't know how long I'll be here." Izuku said honestly.

"I see. Then how about you stay here? I want you to join as a student til you leave to another world." Ozpin said.

"W-wha!? B-but why?!" Izuku ask in shock.

"Cause it beats waiting around doing nothing right. Plus, this can be a good time for you to learn of others worlds culture. Something I'm sure many would kill to be in your shoes for." Ozpin explain simply.

Izuku blink.

'Well...He not wrong. But is it okay for me to be a student so suddnly in a different world? Well, I guess it couldn't hurt for now.' Izuku thought for a while.

"I'll do it." Izuku said with a nod.

"Good. I'll have someone bring you a uniform tomorrow after you get settle in. Talk to Glynda as she will help you find a room for your stay here." Ozpin said kindly.

"Yes Ozpin-sensei." Izuku said as he got up from his seat and started to the evelator.

But he stop as he recall he needed to tell OZpin something.

"Oh yeah. Before I forget. It deosn't matter now since it no use to hide my name and all, but I guess it'll help if I told you my name." Izuku said with a sheepsihs smile.

"That would be nice yes." Ozpin said with a slight grin.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya. I hope we get along for now on." Izuku said with a bow as he left.

"Hmm. Izuku Midoriya. I feel that name is going to be huge some day." Ozpin said with a chuckle as he pull out some paper work he needed to get Izuku transffer to Beacon.

Ozpin had no idea that this one choice and chance meeting shift the future.

It shift it to a brighter tomorrow.

Izuku will do what he do best when times call.

To be a hero.

 **And done!**

 **Man. I had a blast working on it. I hope everyone enjoy this as I had fun making it!**

 **Anyway, The poll is done and I'll work on the others choices soon after I do this.**

 **Look out RWBY verse! Izuku is here to save the day!**

 **Afterwards, another world where Izuku will show up.**

 **So anyway, leave a review and goodnight everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all your support with this story and idea's. It been fun to read the review's and see what you guy's think.**

 **So, here the new chapter of Izuku journey in the RWBY-vers.**

 **Now let begin the journey of RWBY!**

 **Izuku(Deku) in...RWBY world 2/3.**

Izuku sigh as he put on his new uniform.

'I never thought I be going to a different school in a different world. I hope I fit here.' Izuku thought as he put on his red shoes.

"Okay. I'm ready to start my day!" Izuku said as he did a final look through with the mirror and nodded to himself.

He walk out of his room he using for his stay and walk to Glynda office.

He was so grateful she show him around the school yesterday to avoid getting lost.

After a few steps, he stop as he notice a few teens ganging up a bunny girl.

Izuku frown as he saw the bullies and rush up to them.

"Please stop!" The girl cried out as her ears were pull again.

"Hehe. Look at that boy's, she telling me what to do." One of the boys said.

"Man. This animal is so dumb. I can't believe that Cardin kid stop training this one!" One of the other bullies said with a chuckle.

"Leave her alone!" Izuku shouted as he walk up to the group, making everyone turn to greenette.

"Eh. Who the fuck are you?" Sneer one of the bullies.

"I-Izuku?" The girl said in surprise as she recolonize the boy from the day before.

"You shouldn't be treating people like that! Let her go or I'll make you!" Izuku said as he was ready to throw down to protect the girl.

"Oh? So a small little fuck is going to fight us over an animal. That cute." The one holding the girl ear said as he let go and stand up.

He tower over Izuku and brought out his brass knuckles that had spikes on it.

"Guess I should teach you your place. Come on boys. We got some fun before class." The tower boy said as he and his gang surrounded Izuku.

"I'm giving you one warning. Leave now and I won't hurt you." Izuku said with a narrow stare.

The group just chuckle as they all brought out their weapons and got ready to jump Izuku.

Izuku just sigh.

"I warn you." Izuku said softly as the leader of the group threw his punch to Izuku face, but Izuku active Fowl Cowl to 5% and caught his arm.

"What the?!" The bully said before he punch to the gut, draining his aura to zero and knocking him out.

The others bullies stare in shock before they charge in anger.

Izuku duck under a swip to his head and uppercut the man before parring a stab from a staff and kicking the man in the stomach.

The last one try to shoot him, but Izuku dodge swiftly to the side and rush the him.

The bully try to shoot him again, but miss as Izuku once again dodge as he got closer.

Izuku brought his fist back and punch the bully in the face, knocking him out.

Izuku look around and nodded as the bullies were all on the ground as he made his way to the girl who only stare in shock at the display of power.

'He took them down in seconds! I knew he was strong, but he was so fast.' The girl thought in awe, but she was snap out of her thoughts as she saw a hand in front of her.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you too badly now did they?" Izuku ask in concern.

The shake her head as she took Izuku hand and pull herself up.

"No. All they did was pulling me ears. Nothing to bad." The girl said kindly.

"Oh, that good. When I saw them bullying you, my legs move on their own and before I knew it, I was fighting them." Izuku said with a sheepish smile.

"I see. You a kind man." The bunny girl said in surprise, as she never heard of anyone helping a Faunus without thinking before.

"O-oh! T-thank you!" Izuku stutter out as he realize he was talking to a cute girl and she call him kind.

'I _need_ to get better at talking to girls!' Izuku shouted in his mind.

"A-anyway! I n-n-need to go to Ms Glynda office for my schedule for now! I-i-i hope we s-s-s-see each other soon, so bye Velvet!" Izuku said quickly as he rush away as he wave at the girl he met yesterday.

Velvet wave back and smile.

"Yep. He is kind, but kind of nerdy. I wonder what kind of life he live to make him so skittish?" Velvet wonder as she left to her class.

If she only knew.

(Later)

"Okay class. Today we have a new student joining us today. Please introduce yourself." Glynda said to the class as everyone was staring at the new kid.

But team RWBY, JNPR, Mercury and Emerald just stare in shock as Izuku walk in front of the class in Beacon uniform and boy.

"H-Hello everyone! M-m-my name is Izuku Midoriya! I h-hope we get along!" Izuku introduce himself awkwardly, making a lot of the students rose a brow at they couldn't believe this kid was a Hunter in training.

"This kid look like he can barely hold his own against a fly." One of the cocky students sneer in disgust.

"At least he cute." One of the female students mumble as they weren't sure someone like Izuku should be in this type of school.

"Wait... Where his teammates? He couldn't be alone right?" One of the students ask in shock.

'They have no idea how dangerous this guy is. If he wanted too, he could possibly beat each and every person here alone.' Blake thought as she recall his power yesterday.

It was terrifying to witness just power.

"Settle down everyone. I know many of you have doubts, but to clear them up, we will have Izuku spar against a team to show his power." Glynda said as she rolls her eyes at the immaturity of the students, missing Izuku shock horror look.

'They are still so green if they can't sense the power off Izuku.' She thought as she look at the files of who should fight Izuku.

"Can we fight him Miss Goodwitch?!" Ruby shouted as she held her hand up high.

"Yeah! I want to fight him as well!" Yang added on with a grin.

"I am interest to see his skills first hand." Blake added.

"I want to see if he really as powerful as I heard." Weiss said as wanted to challenge Izuku as well.

Everyone was shock that the strongest first years wanted to fight a weak looking fighter, but then shrug it off and thought 'hey, free show and easy money to beat on'.

Oh how wrong they were.

Izuku mean while understood why they wanted to fight him.

'They wish to test me and see if I can really be a ally. I won't let them down!' Izuku thought as he was willing to show them what he could do.

"Hmm, I don't see why not. Are you find with this Izuku?" Glynda ask Izuku after thinking it over for a while.

"I'm fine with it. I wouldn't want to disappointing them when they are so earnest to challenge me." Izuku said sheepishly.

"Okay then. Team RWBY! Get your gear ready and be back here in ten mintues. The same goes to you Izuku!" Glynda said, maiking the teens nod and they left.

(Ten mintues later)

Team RWBY blink as they saw Izuku was already on the arena still in his uniform, but with the jacket off and his sleeves rolls up and only had his mouth piece.

Izuku notice their stares and gave an awkward smile.

"My hero suit is being wash." Izuku said awkwardly, making the team nod in understanding.

As they ready their stance, Team RWBY made note of the scares on Izuku hands and file it away for later.

"Are both sides ready?" Glynda ask as the crowd lean back as they already knew the winner and already betting on who would win.

About 90% of the class betting on Izuku losing, but 10% betting that Izuku wins.

The percent is Emerald and Velvet betting on Izuku.

The two sides nodded in response as they tense their muscles.

"Okay start!" Glynda order.

Team RWBY charge at Izuku quickly, but Izuku already rush to them before they could react and he narrowly miss punching Blake in the face, who use her Semblance to dodge the attack, and attempt to slash his back, but Izuku roll across the attack and parry a punch from Yang.

He kick her away and side step a pierce attack from Weiss and punch Ruby, who was trying to get a slash on Izuku from above while Weiss attack.

He jump away as Yang try to slam him to the ground and knee Blake in the face as she to shot him.

'Just as I thought. They are skill fighters. But as a team...' Izuku thought as he recall how they fought the day before.

He parry a punch from Yang and it hit Weiss, who was getting close to attack again, instead.

'They relay too much on the others doing there thing. They don't attack as one often enough to throw to force me to dodge and parry more, instead they wait to attack AFTER the others attack.' Izuku thought as he already analysis their fighting patter the day before as he found it weird that despite them being on teams, they didn't exactly work together til he took charge.

They did their own thing and he was using that to his advantage.

Izuku trip Ruby, who was trying to rush him into Blake who was trying to get a sneak attack in and then punch Yang in the gut, forcing her to stumble back as narrowly dodge Weiss fire dust attack.

Meanwhile, the class jaw were on the floor as they couldn't believe their eyes.

The new kid, who was a stuttering mess not twenty mintues ago, was holding his own against team RWBY.

"What the hell. Was he faking his nearvous and nerdyness?" One of the students growl out in frustration as he was worry he may lose his money.

"Doubt it." Emerald said with a smirk.

'Easiest 500 liens I ever made.' Emerald thought with a smirk.

Izuku dodge another slash and jump over Blake bullet.

'Oh no! They aren't holding back now! I can barely keep up with 5% of One For All!' Izuku thought as he was worry he may hurt them badly if he go any higher then this.

"Checkmate!" Ruby call out, making Izuku blink at the sudden call out, but his eyes widen in shock as Weiss and Blake suddenly change their movement to match each other pacing and did a cross slash combo attack.

Izuku barely dodge the attack by jumping up to the ceiling and jump back down to attack Blake.

"White Rose!" Ruby call out as Izuku turn his head to the side and saw that Weiss was already by Ruby side and had a glyphs ready with Ruby Cresent Rose at the ready.

"OH MY GOD!" Izuku shouted in shock as he quickly made his hand into a flick position and launch himself away from where he was about to land and narrowly dodge from becoming icicles.

He quickly recover and then charge at Ruby, as he needed to take out the leader before any more combo attacks take place.

"Freeze Burn!" Ruby call out as she jump back as Yang and Weiss charge in.

Izuku stop and got ready to block, but was suprise by Weiss suddenly icing the floor and Yang using her Semblance to melt the ice, creating a fog like susbtance in the process.

'Clever girl.' Izuku thought with a smirk as he realize how clever and creative Ruby really was. 'but...'

"Next your going to say, 'It over Deku! It our win!' Toyu!" Izuku said as he already knew Yang personality enough to pull this off. **(1)**

"It over Deku! It our win!" Yang call out from behind as she appear to punch him in the back of the head and end this fight, but her eyes widen in shock as she realize what Izuku just did and turn to her with a smile.

He duck under her punch and brought his fist upwards.

"SMASH!" Izuku shouted as he focus 7% of One For All into the strike, sending Yang flying and clearing out the fog.

Yang crash into the ceiling, knocking the rest of her aura to red, thus putting her out of the fight.

Izuku rush to Weiss and side step her pierce attack and kick her in the sides with 4% of power, knocking what little aura she had down to red.

Izuku turn to Ruby and Blake as they were shock to see their teammates were already out and they were the last two.

"Ladybug!" Ruby call out her last card in her deck of tricks.

Blake nodded as they two started to run around Izuku to blind him with their speed, but Izuku already had a counter for this.

'Please work...' He beg in his mind as he jump up and use 10% of One For All to slam the ground, causing the room to shake and making Blake and Ruby to stop running as they weren't prepare for a sudden mini Earthquake.

Izuku took this change and launch himself at Ruby, decking her in the face, knocking her to the ground and putting the rest of her aura to zero. He quickly turn around and flick his fingers at Blake, making her fly into a wall and knocking her out.

Izuku took a change to look around the arena to see that the girls weren't getting back up and fell to his knee.

"Oh man. **(Huff)** Haven't have **(Huff)** to fight like that before! **(Huff)** They almost got me!" Izuku said in exhaustion.

Izuku was so focus on recovering his breath he didn't notice the whole class jaw were hung open and some of them drop their scrolls as they were recording the fight.

"...Holy shit dude. Remind me to NEVER piss him off." Cardin said with a gulp after a while, making the class nodded in agreement.

Emerald and Mercury could only stare at Izuku in interest.

"Maybe he not just hot air after all." Mercury said with a grin as he felt he could take Izuku on even with that much power.

Emerald didn't say anything as she wasn't so sure of that.

'He held back. I could tell as he wasn't sparky as much as he did yesterday. He held back enough power to not hurt them seriously, but fought hard enough to win. I need to tell Cinder about this later. I may want to get on his good grace to earn his trust to make taking him down easier should he become a threat.' Emerald thought as she felt some form of fear at the power that Izuku shown.

She felt that power will only grow over time.

She didn't want to leave it to chance in case he as powerful she assume he is.

"So does anyone else doubt his placement here?" Glynda ask with her arm cross, but mentally, she was smirking.

No one held doubt and were in no hurry to face him if they did.

"Good. Now let set up the next match while team RWBY and Izuku goes to the nurse." Glynda said as Izuku and Team RWBY were pick up and carry by their friends.

Izuku wonder if Glynda enjoy this a little too much.

(Later)

Team RWBY, JNPR, Emerald and Izuku were seated on a lunch table, eating their meals in peace.

Well, mostly in peace as team RWBY were still sore form their big lost to Izuku.

"H-hey. I-it okay! Y-y-you made m-made me w-work for my win!" Izuku said as he try to cheer them up.

"Thanks Mr Deku." Ruby said as she took some comfort that her team made him work for his win.

At least they weren't slaughter like how Cardin and his team always does when they fight Pyrrha.

"S-so! I'm curious about the scars on your hand! What happen to get those!?" Nora ask as she wanted to change the air around them and get answer to what was bugging her mind.

"Nora! You don't ask someone something that personal!" Pyrrha scolded.

"It okay Pyrrha. I don't mind answering." Izuku said with a smile as he show the crew his scars more clearly.

"I got these for many reasons. Some as a reminder of how careless I was with my power, some of these as prove I survive. But one of them is me being saving someone life." Izuku started.

The everyone on the table listen to Izuku tales and how he got each scar.

His story was so interesting, he was gathering a crowd to listen to his story without knowing.

As soon he finish his tales, he look to Ruby and Yang and smile at them.

"You two grew so much. I'm so proud to see you took my words to heart and crave your own path in the world." Izuku said, making the two blush in embarrassment.

"Thank you." The mumble quietly as they felt pride well up in their chest as they were praise from their idol since their childhood.

"So, I'm curious. What make a hero in your world?" Jaune ask, exictment and curiosity in his tone.

"Well. All Might always said that 'Getting involved when you don't need to, that is the essence of being a hero!' I take that to heart." Izuku said with a chuckle.

"I get it. How does that make sense?" Weiss ask with a rise brow.

"It make perfect sense actually. Normally, a person would either walk by, watch or even leave people suffer, but for a hero, getting involve when no one ask for their help, whether they get thanks or not, is what it mean to be a 'good guy'." Nora said as she recall how the heroes in comics always save lives regardless if they are appreciated or not.

Weiss thought about it for a moment and then nodded a bit.

"Make a bit of sense. I can see merits behind that." Weiss said with a small smile.

Little the group know, those words change Jaune and Ruby world for the better.

The group keep eating til Emerald notice that Izuku wounds weren't healing as fast as the others.

"Izuku. Do you have your unlock by any chance?" Emerald ask.

"Aura? What that?" Izuku ask with a confuse expression, making team RWBY and JNPR jaw drop in shock.

The group look at each other and then explain what was aura was to Izuku, who nodded and was taking note of the what they were telling him.

"I see. So aura can act like a shield and boost the psychail body to new heights if their enough of it. But does that means with little aura pool can't do much other then act like glass canon? If so, how can they last long in fight without teams? I doubt Semblance and skills alone can make up just a glaring weakness! You just need to hit them before they hit you and out manvour them. But what about those with high aura pools? Do they have high stamina or just better endurance? I mean base on how my fight with team RWBY went, it can be the case, but Ruby and Weiss bodies don't look sturdy enough to be the tank type of fighters. Could aura act like a shield when the user is aware their in danger, or it automatic even without the user noticing the danger? It is certanly possible, but then that lead to more questions then answers." Izuku mumbles to himself at an alarming rate as he was thinking up theories and possibility aura could do and what it can't do, making everyone on the table a little unconformable.

"Sh-should we stop him?" Ruby ask.

"I-I think it better if we leave that be." Weiss answer.

Everyone nodded as they let Izuku keep his mumbling going.

After a while it stop as Izuku put down his note book and sigh.

"I think I need to test these theories out soon. I can't come up with more without a few test." Izuku mutter to himself.

'That was a few?' Some wonder.

Emerald was having a thought that was a bit of risky, but then decided to go for it as it could gain Izuku trust.

"Hey Izuku. Come here please?" Emerald ask poilety.

Izuku lean in to Emerald and stop as she place a hand on his chest.

"Let see what your aura look like shall we." Emerald said as she focus her aura into Izuku and waited.

Emerald frown as she saw some multiply orbs of different colors, hovering around one orb before she started to do a chance.

The next thing everyone knew, Izuku body was shining bright like a star.

"Holy hell! How much aura does he have!" Yang ask in shock.

Izuku open his eyes and look at his hands as he was cover in a rainbow like glow.

"So this is aura? Wow. I didn't think it would so pretty." Izuku said in awe.

"I'm amaze. I never seen anyone glow like that before. Is as if your have many souls in you as once they all hold huge amount aura between them." Pyrrha said in awe.(2)

"Really. I can think of why my aura pool is so big." Izuku mutters to himself as he felt he knew the reason why he had a huge pool of aura.

Emerald lunch over as she felt almost all her aura left her body for that one.

'HOLY HELL THAT WAS A LOT! WHAT IS HE!? A FUCKING MONSTER!?' Emerald shouted in her head.

"Thank you Emerald! I would have never have awaken to aura without you kindness! I'm going to try this out now, but thanks again!" Izuku said happily as he gave Emerald a hug and then ran out to the garden.

'...Why do I feel like I something worth while?' Emerald thought as she felt a certain warmth in the hug.

"Wow. I didn't he be so exicted over his aura. I can't see how he use it." Yang said with a giggle.

"I feel like we are about to witness a legend in a making." Ren said wisely.

Everyone started to chat about what Izuku Semblance may be and how getting Aura may effect his future.

But no one would ever know how deep this will effect the future really.

 **And done! I hope you all enjoy this as I had a hard time making this and I stay up late to finish this beside going to bed and getting for work. Anyway, have a goodnight and see you all next time.**

 **(1) Jojo refrence. I couldn't stop myself and I just love the idea of Izuku going 'Your next line is'. So I may or may not make that a habit. Don't know yet.**

 **(2) Please tell me you all got what I was hinting at. I'm pretty sure I don't have to explain the reason why Izuku have such a big pool of aura in him.**


End file.
